El otro héroe: un fic de Yamcha y Mirai Bulma
by gattara
Summary: Muchos años han pasado, un año desde el último torneo de artes marciales que vimos en Dragon Bal Z. Yamcha está solo, tranquilo y retirado del mundo de las artes marciales, de repente, un suceso, un encuentro totalmente inesperado, cambiará su vida para siempre. Esta es la introducción a una nueva historia de amor y aventuras, ¡espero que la disfruten!
1. La leyenda de Dende

En este fic contaré la historia de Yamcha tomándola a partir del año 786, un periodo que ya no se muestra en Dragon Ball Z, será un historia libre pero iré ateniéndome a los personajes y caracteres que nos mostró Akira Toriyama.

Yamcha, según las últimas noticias que nos dio Akira no ha perdido su timidez con las mujeres. Esta es una parte inseparable de su carácter que considero muy importante, en mi fic mostraré ese Yamcha, y lo iré desarrollando a través de los distintos capítulos.

Para esta historia tomé algunos elementos de mi primer fic "Amigos inseparables" así que si quieren empezar leyendo aquel, se los agradeceré mucho, así entenderán mejor este.

Muchísimas gracias por leer y no olviden dejar sus rewiews. :)

* * *

Una tarde soleada de otoño, en un tranquilo barrio de los suburbios de Ciudad del Oeste dos jovencitas que recién salían del colegio conversaban en una esquina, charlaban sobre el próximo recital de los Monkys, un nuevo y muy prometedor grupo de música moderna cuyos cantantes traían locas a todas las chicas de ese colegio.

Su alegre charla fue interrumpida por un apresurado transeúnte que chocó sin querer con una de ellas tirándole al piso todos útiles que traía.

—Discúlpame niña... por favor... pero que torpe... –dijo el hombre mientras intentaba levantar las carpetas, libros y lápices que habían quedado desparramados en la vereda—

—No hay cuidado...—respondió la afectada, una vivaz jovencita delgada que llevaba los cabellos azules muy cortos y se adornaba con unos moños –no hay cuidado — repitió y se quedó mirando con cara embobada al que se había tropezado con ella.

–¡Por Kami! –Exclamó cuando el hombre, después de disculparse nuevamente se hubo ido —¡Hace tiempo que no veo un joven tan apuesto...! ¡No tengo problemas en que me tire los libros de nuevo, que me tire todo lo que él quiera...!

—Jajajajaja...

—¿Se puede saber Naoko de que te ríes? Es un muchacho muy atractivo a pesar de esa cicatriz...

—¡No me rio de eso, Hana! – Respondió su amiga aún tentada –es que... ese hombre es mi vecino y lo conozco muy bien… ¿a que no adivinas cuántos años tiene?

—Cerca de treinta... tal vez menos…

—¡Pues tiene cincuenta y dos amiga! Lo sé porque mi padre es amigo suyo, fueron compañeros en el equipo de beisbol de los Titanes...

—¡Cincuenta y dos! –Exclamó Hana abriendo los ojos como platos –Es imposible... no tiene ni una arruga, ni una cana... salvo esas cicatrices... ¡Es perfecto!

—Bueno – Siguió Naoko poniéndose seria –mi padre dice que ese hombre viene de una raza de guerreros que envejecen muy lentamente... se cree que algunos llegaron a vivir quinientos años... y ese hombre es un guerrero...

—Bueno, tenga la edad que tenga es muy atractivo... y si es vecino tuyo, ¡iré más seguido a tu casa! Le voy a pedir que, en lugar de disculparse por tirarme las cosas, que me dé un beso...

Yamcha no solamente no había envejecido y se mantenía atractivo, aun conservaba muchas de sus virtudes de guerrero, entre ellas un oído especialmente fino, virtud que había desarrollado en sus años adolescentes, cuando vivía en el desierto: mientras se alejaba había escuchado todo lo que Hana había dicho y no pudo evitar sonrojarse de placer y vergüenza a pesar que nadie lo veía.

Que una jovencita que no tenia más de quince o dieciséis años y aún iba a preparatoria lo considerase atractivo y aún mas, que deseara darle un beso... era halagador... pero por supuesto, él sabía la edad que tenía y sabía ubicarse en ella, aunque no tomaba muy en cuenta sus años sabía muy bien que era un hombre, un hombre que no le iba a dar ningún beso a una niña...

Pensando en todas estas cosas Yamcha llegó a su casa, su pequeño y bonito departamento en los suburbios de Ciudad del Oste donde su fiel amigo Puar corrió a abrirle la puerta.

—¡Yamcha! A que no adivinas quien quiere verte... –dijo Puar –A que no adivinas quien te invitó a que vayas a visitarlo...

—A ver... ¿Gokú?

—No... algo mejor... ¡Krilin te invita al cumpleaños de su hijita! Tendremos que pensar en el regalo que llevaremos...Marron cumple catorce años...

—¡Catorce años! ¡Como se pasa el tiempo...! recuerdo cuando era una niñita asustada en el torneo donde aparecieron esos tipos malignos... y ya es casi una señorita ¡vaya!.. Me pregunto si alguna amiga querrá acompañarme... o Suri... hace muchísimo que no veo a Suri...

—Está muy ocupada con su nuevo libro –respondió el gatito dubitativamente –Pero creo que sigue con la idea fija de ir al templo sagrado...

—Si... prometí llevarla... es cierto... pero ¿querrá ir al cumpleaños de Marron? La última vez que estuvimos en Kame House hace dos años, tuvo una discusión muy fea con Dieciocho ¿te acuerdas?

Ente tanto conversaban Yamcha se había quitado la campera y se estaba acomodando en el sofá mientras Puar le alcanzaba unas galletas y un vaso con leche.

—Creo que a veces Suri es demasiado insistente –respondió el minino – Dieciocho se cansó de sus preguntas y le dijo de todo... sí, lo recuerdo…

—Si... le preguntó como siendo un androide pudo llegar a ser madre... y varias otras cosas... ¡No Puar, definitivamente Suri no me acompañará a esa fiesta! No quiero complicarle el cumpleaños a la hija de mi amigo, Marron no se merece que le arruinen su fiesta... es una niña muy dulce...

Yamcha dejó su vaso de leche a un costado de la mesa y se quedó pensativo.

—¿Qué pasa amigo? ¿Le falta azúcar...?

—No... Es que... me quedé pensando... Krilin hace tiempo que tiene una familia, una hijita... Gokú también tiene una familia... hasta ese gruñón de Vegeta tiene una familia... y yo... sigo solo... bueno, tú siempre has sido mi mejor amigo pero...

—Si, te entiendo...— Puar agachó las orejitas y se quedó mirando el piso.

—Pero no te preocupes, todavía faltan unos días para el cumpleaños... ¿sabes qué? Voy a llevar a Suri al Templo Sagrado... a lo mejor se entusiasma y quien sabe...

—Suri dijo muchas veces que no se iba a casar contigo Yamcha...

El hombre sonrió, no le dijo más nada a Puar pero internamente sintió una oleada cálida al recordar a Suri, una amiga con la que tenía una relación desde hacía muchos años, una amiga que era un poquito más que una amiga, una amiga con la que había compartido varias apasionadas y tiernas noches… hacía tiempo.

Pero eso había sido todo.

Yamcha se entusiasmó pensando en que llevaría a su linda amiga al templo sagrado, tal vez, pensaba, regresaría tan contenta que aceptaría quedarse un par de noches con él y tal vez... ¡bah! ¡Era inútil! Para que se ilusionaba... esa mujer había dicho muchas veces que no se casaría, y aunque se casaran ya se le había pasado la edad de tener hijos...

Hacía realmente mucho tiempo que conocía a Suri, y tenían la misma edad. En los últimos años ella ya no quería que los vieran juntos y casi no quería verlo para nada porque decía que mientras ella parecía una mujer madura él parecía no tener más de treinta años y que por eso le daba vergüenza que los vieran juntos.

¡Pero Suri seguía siendo bonita! Además Yamcha sentía con ella algo que no sentía, en general, con otras mujeres: confianza.

Con la otra única mujer con la que se había sentido así de confiado habían terminado hacía mucho tiempo ya, eran amigos, claro, pero amigos que se veían poco y que tenían intereses diferentes.

Esa mujer era Bulma. Hacía años que lo había dejado por Vegeta, hacía dieciocho años había tenido un hijo de él, habían seguido juntos y se había convertido su esposa, una señora madre de dos chicos, uno era un adolescente y la otra una niña muy linda. ¡Bulma y su familia estaban tan lejos de Yamcha en tantas cosas!

¿Y él? él tenía una vida tranquila, jubilado muy joven como beisbolista, tenía una entrada de dinero asegurada, y además de vez en cuando conseguía contratos para trabajar como modelo de ropa o perfumes masculinos.

Lejos habían quedado sus épocas de guerrero y salvador de la tierra, Yamcha ya ni siquiera participaba de los torneos de artes marciales, no tenía sentido, pensaba, participar cuando había guerreros mucho más poderosos que él: Gokú, Vegeta, Trunks, Oob, Pan... hasta la pequeña Pan, la nietita de Gokú, Yamcha pensaba que era más fuerte que él.

Tampoco parecía tener sentido seguir entrenando, con los guerreros siyajins la tierra estaba a salvo de cualquier ataque, no creía que existiera un enemigo tan poderoso que los saiyajins no pudieran vencer, Yamcha era fuerte pero era humano, un humano extraordinario, era cierto, pero ni haciendo su mayor esfuerzo hubiera llegado a la décima parte de los poderes de los saiyajins.

No era necesario pelear, aunque la pasión por la pelea fuese algo que Yamcha llevaba en el fondo del alma.

Y su vida, ahora, era más que tranquila.

Cuidado... ningún pacífico humano de la tierra podía saber de los secretos que solamente Yamcha y sus amigos conocían, Suri era una mujer demasiado curiosa en muchos aspectos y eso le había traído muchos problemas, ganaba dinero escribiendo libros sobre todas las historias maravillosas que él le había contado y siempre quería más.

¿Para que querría ir al Templo Sagrado? Para sonsacarle información al pobre Dende... probablemente.

Justamente eso se preguntaba Yamcha cuando telefoneó a su amiga invitándola.

—Ven mañana cuando sea todavía noche... –le dijo — te llevo volando…si, volando... no se podría ir de otra forma, el templo sagrado está más allá de las nubes...tráete un abrigo y no te vayas a pelear con Dende... aunque eso es imposible… Dende es demasiado amable…

Su amiga del otro lado del teléfono lo tranquilizaba:

—Como puedes pensar que me voy a pelear con el dios de la tierra tonto… mañana muy temprano iré a verte para que me lleves, entonces…

Y Suri se presentó a las cuatro de la mañana vestida con un jean, zapatillas y una elegante chaqueta celeste.

¡Vaya que aún era bonita Suri! Yamcha creía que se parecía mucho a su amiga Bulma, las dos tenían la misma edad y las dos se cuidaban muchísimo, se mantenían delgadas y atractivas, claro, con un poco de esfuerzo se descubría la edad de Suri, se notaba en sus pequeñas arrugas, en su cuello, en sus expresiones.., en su cabello teñido de rubio. A Yamcha, en cambio, no había esfuerzo que le descubriera la edad, las únicas marcas de su cara eran sus eternas cicatrices y su físico era igual que hacía veinte años, con menos entrenamientos, eso sí.

—Traje mi grabador por si capto algo interesante...

—Bueno... vamos... ¿vienes Puar?

—¡No amigo! Me voy a quedar a limpiar la casa, que buena falta le hace...

Suri miró a su alrededor: la salita se veía bastante ordenada, hasta había un vaso con flores sobre una mesita, bueno tal vez Puar tenía razón, sobre esa misma mesita una leve capa de polvo denunciaba cierto descuido y las flores estaban un tanto marchitas.

Yamcha tomó a Suri de la mano.

—Tus manos siguen muy suaves Suri... – le dijo nerviosamente.

—Me cuido... y las tuyas también... pero... ¡Ya, vamos al templo, que para eso vine!

—No... ¿No quieres quedarte un ratito...?

—No. Ya, vamos.

—Pero… hace muchísimo tiempo que no nos vemos y siempre fuimos muy buenos amigos… vamos a tomas un té ¿si?

—Vine porque me dijiste que me llevarías al Templo Sagrado, sino no venía, Yamcha… hay muchas cosa que no te he contado…— Suri se veía preocupada: frunció el ceño, hizo un gesto dubitativo… y de repente sonrió como si todos los soles hubieran salido de repente en su cara —¡Per eso que importa! ¡Al fin conoceré al dios de la tierra, el gran kamisama! Y me contará muchas cosas… ¡Vamos!

Yamcha se puso un abrigo que le alcanzó el fiel Puar, salió a la calle, miró para todos lados y sonrió, para que miraba tanto, pensó… él tenía la capacidad de sentir los ki, las presencias, y no había ninguna presencia cerca, había muchos pequeños ki casi apagados de gente que dormía, eso sí.

Se elevó en el aire con su delgada amiga en brazos. Había dejado de entrenar, se había olvidado de perfeccionar muchas técnicas pero de volar no se había olvidado, en realidad, una vez que se aprendía era tan sencillo que hasta le sorprendía que las demás personas no volasen.

Se elevaron más allá de los techos de la ciudad, más allá de las montañas y llegaron a una zona donde el aire estaba bastante frío. Cuando llegaron allí Yamcha abrazó más fuerte a Suri tratando de protegerla con su cuerpo.

—Si hubiera sabido que haría tanto frío hubiera traído más abrigo…— protestó ella —mi tapado de piel sintética tal vez…

—Te dije que trajeras abrigo, ahora vamos a cruzar el océano así que prepárate...

Hacía frío pero era maravilloso… la inmensidad del océano oscuro donde empezaban a vislumbrarse los primeros rayos del sol: dorado sobre añil, y más allá unas embarcaciones que desde esa altura parecían minúsculos puntitos.

Cuando ya el sol había subido plenamente sobre el horizonte y había empezado a hacer menos frío llegaron a la tierra, pasaron sobre unos bosques y se detuvieron al lado de una altísima torre construida sobre un pilar con dibujos indígenas.

Bajaron a tierra, al pie de la torre, desde allí no se veía el fin de ese pilar, no se veía la torre que habían visto desde el cielo, solamente se lo veía ascender hasta más allá de las nubes: era impresionante.

—Aquí esperaremos— dijo Yamcha.

—¿Qué cosa?—

—Que Dende nos dé el permiso de subir… seguramente ya vio que estamos aquí y nos mandará una señal, tenemos que hacer esto… no se puede irrumpir, simplemente, en un lugar sagrado…—

—¿No será una de tus excusas para hacernos perder el tiempo? – Suri parecía molesta y todavía temblaba por el frío. "¡Vaya!" pensó Yamcha " ¡que parecida se veía a Bulma en esos momentos!" Un tanto autoritaria…bella, muy fina, toda una dama, pero una dama que en algunos pequeños detalles dejaba traslucir la alocada adolescente que había sido, en el movimiento de las manos, en el brillo travieso de los ojos, en algunos pequeños gestos…

—¡Mira! Aquí está – Yamcha se agachó y levantó del suelo un pequeño cascabel dorado –ahora sí, podemos subir.

Volvió a abrazar a la mujer y se elevaron en el aire más y más arriba, cada vez más hasta dejar debajo a las nubes, pasaron la torre del gato inmortal, el maestro Karin, que en esos momentos dormía, y después volaron mucho más arriba aún, hasta llegar a la gigantesca semiesfera arriba de la cual estaba el templo sagrado.

—Es rarísima— murmuró Suri

Yamcha esperaba que fuera el oscurísimo Mister Popo el que saliera a recibirlos pero no fue así, el mismo kamisama en persona se estaba asomando por el borde del templo y les tendía una mano para recibirlos.

—Bienvenido amigo de Gokú – dijo el namekiano — ¿es la segunda, tercera o cuarta vez que estás aquí? ¡Es un placer recibirte…! Ah… y usted también señorita…—dijo mirando a Suri.

—Que amable es usted señor kamisama… pero yo hace tiempo que dejé de ser señorita…

—Señora, señora…—se apresuró a corregir Dende.

_¡Jajajaja! –la mujer estalló en una carcajada ante la inocente amabilidad del dios de la tierra —¡Tampoco soy señora, es que, decirme señorita, en una mujer de mi edad ¡no suena muy bien!

Yamcha no había respondido ni siquiera al saludo. Demasiados recuerdos le traía aquel lugar… la primera vez que llegó para entrenar con el viejo kamisama… ¡cuantas esperanzas tenía de convertirse en el salvador de la tierra y de acabar él sólo con los malvados saiyajins!… y después… cuando subieron a pedirle al dios dragón que reviviera a los asesinados por Cell, allí se había enterado que Krilin sentía algo por la androide Dieciocho ¡no lo podía creer! y la otra vez cuando Majin Boo los había asesinado a todos… después de eso había aparecido en una especie de gimnasio del Otro Mundo donde peleaban con los luchadores más fuertes del universo para después retornar sin previo aviso a la tierra, donde había colaborado con su energía para formar la Genkidama con la que Gokú, su gran amigo Gokú, había terminado con el monstruo… ¡Cuantos recuerdos!

—¿Y Mister Popo?— preguntó Yamcha al fin, saliendo un poco de su aturdimiento.

—Se fue a visitar a su abuelita… —respondió Dende –Y ya me estaba sintiendo un poco solo… ¡Que alegría tener visitas! Pasen… por favor, siéntanse como en su casa… en la cocina de Míster Popo debe haber algo para que se sirvan, yo no sabría que ofrecerles porque, como saben, mi raza solamente bebe agua.

—¿Ah si? ¡Cuénteme, cuénteme! –Exclamó la incansable Suri encendiendo su grabador y llevándolo hacia la boca de su anfitrión – cuénteme de su raza… ¿usted no es de la tierra verdad? Igual que el señor Piccolo…

—Si… Piccolo vive aquí también… pero ahora no está… se va por muchísimo tiempo y regresa… pero… no prefieren pasar… conocer el templo… tú ya lo conoces Yamcha…

—¡Jajajaja, ¡ni me lo recuerdes Dende! Aquí fue que el Majin Bu maligno nos convirtió en chocolate y nos comió…

—¡Que horror! –Exclamó Suri espantada tapándose la boca con una mano pero luego agregó vencida por su insaciable curiosidad –pero… ¿Y… como se siente eso? ¿Cómo se siente que te coman?

Suri no recordaba absolutamente nada sobre el Majin Boo maligno y todos los estragos que había causado porque cuando todo había vuelto a la normalidad Gokú y sus amigos le habían pedido al dios dragón que toda la gente de la tierra olvidara esos desagradables sucesos.

—No se siente nada— respondió Yamcha –aparecimos directamente en el Otro Mundo…

Mientras tanto fueron caminado por el enorme patio del templo, tenia un piso de grandes baldosas bordeado por canteros con plantas donde revoloteaban mariposas, algunas torres al medio, y al final estaba el palacio dorado donde vivían el dios de la tierra y su ayudante.

—Aquí – dijo Dende mientras llegaban al palacio –está la sala del Tiempo y el Espíritu, donde cada día equivale a un año, son muy pocos los que se atreven a permanecer en ella más de unas horas…

—Jajajajaja, claro –río Suri –quien sería tan estúpido de meterse allí para envejecer un año en un día…

—No es por eso –respondió Dende con mucha seriedad –sucede que es una sala interdimensional y ocurren en ella muchas cosas inquietantes, pero siéntense, por favor… — dijo ofreciéndoles unas banquetas.

Suri hizo muchas preguntas sobre el templo, sobre la raza de Namek, sobre que es lo que se supone que hace el dios de la tierra, Dende contestaba con toda la amabilidad que lo caracterizaba mirando con un poco de curiosidad el grabador de Suri. Yamcha trajo unos refrescos y unas galletas de la cocina que solamente Mister Popo usaba y le sirvió a Suri que ya tenía la garganta seca de tanto hablar y no se olvidó de alcanzarle agua a Dende, que debía de tener la garganta mas seca aún .

Al final del día Suri se había cansado de preguntar y Yamcha había hablado muy poco. Se veía el sol caer sobre el horizonte y parecía que había llegado la hora de irse.

—Mi pueblo tiene muchas leyendas –dijo Dende de improviso, cuando ya los invitados hacían gestos para levantarse.

—Cuéntanos –dijo Yamcha sonriendo –me encantaría escuchar alguna…

—A mi me gustaría saber porque ustedes son todos varones…—dijo Suri.

—¡Suri!— exclamó Yamcha —¡Que cosas dices…!

—No hay problema –respondió Dende sonriendo –hay una antigua leyenda sobre eso, la he escuchado narrada por los ancianos de mi clan, el clan del dragón, cuando yo era muy niño, es una leyenda que cuenta que ,hace eones, en Namek existían los namekianos tal y como son ahora, pero no eran de un solo tipo, como ahora, eras de dos tipos diferentes, supongo que serían como ustedes que son mujeres y hombres, no lo sé, la leyenda no lo dice… pero dice que las personas que pertenecían a uno de esos tipos eran muy fuertes, se dedicaban a las artes marciales, a la agricultura y a las construcciones, en cambio las personas que pertenecían al otro tipo era un poco más débiles pero muy inteligentes, se dedicaban a las artes y a cuidar…

—¿A cuidar que cosa? –lo interrumpió Suri

—A los niños, a las plantas… a los animales… a todo, eso es más o menos lo que dice la leyenda… y también dice que entre estos dos tipos de namekianos vivían en parejas… mas o menos como ustedes los terrícolas…cada uno de los miembros de la pareja pertenecía a un tipo diferente y entre ellos existía un gran amor, se amaban tanto que querían estar siempre juntos…tanto que no soportaban estar el uno sin el otro… se necesitaban el uno al otro tanto como pueden necesitarse dos seres y a todos les pasaba lo mismo… sufrían ¿entienden? Sufrían porque cada uno tenía miedo por el otro, porque lo necesitaban permanentemente, y un día, un día que ya nadie recuerda todos los namekianos tomaron una decisión: hicieron una gran ceremonia… se reunieron debajo de una montaña sagrada, le cantaron a los dioses y después cada uno se fusionó con su correspondiente compañero: así se formó un nuevo tipo de persona… el tipo que somos ahora…

Los dos se quedaron bastante sorprendidos, era una leyenda muy rara.

—¿Pero porque son todos varones…?—insistió Suri —¿porque no tomaron la forma de mujeres... o de otra cosa...?

—Me parece que lo que Dende contó es solamente una leyenda, una fantasía de las tantas que tienen su pueblo… —intervino Yamcha – una hermosa leyenda que cuenta a lo que puede llegar el amor…

—Si— respondió el kamisama sonriendo –es solamente una leyenda.

Al anochecer, y después de despedirse agradeciendo infinitamente haberles permitido aquella visita, regresaron. Yamcha llevó a Suri volando hasta la puerta de su departamento.

—Que cansado estoy… —dijo el hombre –hace mucho tiempo que no hago esto… ¡ah, Hola Puar!—

—Amigo… ¡Te ves cansado en serio!

—Fuiste muy amable Yamcha – dijo Suri dando media vuelta como para irse – la visita me sirvió de mucho para mi nuevo libro… ¡Adiós!

—Espera…—Yamcha le agarró un brazo — ¿ya te vas? ¿No quieres subir? podemos tomar el té y Puar puede ir a comprar algo para comer, unas pizzas o lo que tú quieras… y luego… podemos conversar… ¿Qué te parece?

—No, no me parece, me voy, pero si quieres conversar, mira… dentro de dos días, podemos encontrarnos en un restaurant… ¿Candy te parece bien?

—¿Candy…? Es muy caro…

—Pago yo, además… bueno, ya verás dentro de dos días. Te espero y se puntual… a las siete.

—Bueno… allí estaré…

Yamcha subió bastante aturdido y se tiró en la cama. Estaba cansado de verdad, más cansado de lo que se había sentido en mucho tiempo, casi se podía decir que le dolían todos los huesos, pero tenía algo más además del cansancio, una sensación profunda de soledad y un mal presentimiento…

Tanto tiempo hacía que estaba solo que ya se había acostumbrado, seguía siendo un lobo solitario, domesticado, era cierto, pero lobo en el fondo de su corazón, casi podía decir que prefería seguir solo... lejos habían quedado los días en los que soñaba formar una familia con Bulma, o con Suri... Suri había dicho que no desde un principio, ella jamás iba a casarse, pero con Bulma había mantenido la ilusión mucho tiempo hasta que todo se fue perdiendo, se separaron, ella se había casado con Vegeta y todo había terminado definitivamente. Ahora eran buenos amigos, aunque no se vieran tan seguido, mejor dicho, aunque no se vieran casi nunca.

Él no podría formar una familia hasta que no venciera al fin su timidez, era estúpido, pensaba Yamcha, seguir siendo tan tímido, era estúpido en un hombre de su edad, ¡no parecía tener ningún sentido!... había sido uno de los gurreros más poderosos de la tierra, un jugador de beisbol reconocido y famoso, un modelo codiciado, había tenido y seguía teniendo clubs de admiradoras, chicas que se morían por estar con él, pero todavía se seguía poniendo demasiado nervioso frente a las mujeres, su timidez parecía ser incurable.

Hacia un tiempo había trabajado en un club de solos y solas para ver si así se le quitaba un poco esa timidez, y no había tenido suerte.

Ese club y las mujeres... no podía decirles que no a las mujeres... pero tampoco podía decirles que sí, era demasiado complicado... una bella mujer se sentaba frente a él, pedía algo de tomar, sonreía... lo miraba a los ojos...

—¿Y porque no me dices nada y te me quedas mirando con cara de bobo?... —había dicho una.

—No muerdo eh...—había dicho otra.

—Si no te gusto no tienes más que decírmelo...

—Eres muy atractivo pero nada amable...

Su timidez había tenido la culpa de todo.

No duró mucho trabajando en ese club, los hombres demasiado tímidos ponen nerviosas a las mujeres y ellas iban a pasar un rato agradable conversando con una compañía masculina, no a estar incómodas esperando a que les dijeran algo. Los dueños del lugar le habían pedido amablemente que se marchara y que, de serle posible, no regresara nunca más por allí.

—Amigo...—le dijo Puar sacándolo de sus recuerdos —¿no vamos a comer algo...? pensé que Suri se quedaba y encargué pizzas...pero... te ves triste amigo...

—¿Eh? No Puar, no estoy triste ¡Para nada! ¡Dende te manda saludos!—

—¡Wiii! Ah... te voy a anotar la cita de Suri... ¡para que no se te olvide!

—No se me va a olvidar, no te preocupes, pero... que cosas... ella siempre tan elegante... ¿y yo? ¿Que me voy a poner? Hace un montón que no me compro un traje... y a ese lugar no se puede ir con jeans y zapatillas... bueno, que se le va a hacer, llevaré mi antiguo traje blanco, mañana lo meteré a la lavadora.

—¿La lavadora? Pero ¿no recuerdas que está rota? Dijiste que le ibas a pedir un préstamo a Bulma para comprarte una nueva... pero puedes pedirle prestada la suya a la vecina, Lixie, la mamá de ese niño tan simpático...

—¿Yuki...? Ah si... ¡la vecina...! si, claro, mañana se la pido...

Otra historia: Lixie, la vecina tan amable que le prestaba todas las cosas a Yamcha era también su gran admiradora, se mostraba solícita con él cuando no estaba su marido cosa que a Yamcha lo ponía muy incómodo. Varias veces lo había hecho pasar a su casa ofreciéndole té, café, tortas y demás cosas ricas, siempre cuando su marido estaba trabajando y su hijito estaba en el colegio, una situación bastante incómoda aunque tenía su lado divertido, además la vecina era muy bonita.

A la mañana siguiente Yamcha metió su viejo traje blanco en una bolsa y salió para llevárselo a esa simpática vecina acompañado de Puar que le servía de garante por si aparecía el marido, claro.

Apenas tocó a la puerta salió a recibirlo el hijo de Lixie vestido con el uniforme del colegio. Apenas lo vio corrió a abrazarlo.

—¡Hola tío Yamcha... ¿que me trajiste? ¿Caramelos...? ¡Hola Puar!

—¡Hola Yuki!... pensé que estabas en el colegio así que no traje nada, pero... ¿le puedes dar esto a tu mamá para que lo lave...? gracias...

—Mamá siempre pregunta por ti... dice que eres muy malo pero ¡yo no le creo!

—Lo digo en broma, tonto... —dijo la vecina apareciendo atrás del niño.—y luego agregó dirigiéndose a su vecino que se había quedado mirándola nervioso mientras sostenía la bolsa en una mano. —Buenos días Yamcha, a ver si te apareces más seguido, y no solamente para pedir la lavadora ¿eh?

.Disculpa Lix... Lixie... yo... yo... no...

—¡Era una broma Yamcha! Sabes que siempre me hace feliz poder ayudarte...dame esa cosa para lavar y dame todo lo que te parezca... ¡no hay problema! Será un placer... lo que sea que me des te lo recibo de buena gana...

Yamcha se marchó de allí casi corriendo, no quería que el niño se diera cuenta de lo que le había pasado cuando su bonita, rubia, sexy y atrevida vecina le había dicho eso. Sentía un calor en sus mejillas que no podía decir si era agradable o desagradable, y no sólo en sus mejillas...

—Diablos Puar... ¡Esa Lixie! Algún día se va a pelear con su marido por mi culpa y me voy a sentir muy mal...

—No sería tu culpa, es ella la que te busca —respondió Puar sabiamente —pero ¿Hoy no tenías un trabajo?

—¡Claro! Tenía que sacarme unas fotos para la agencia... ¡ya sé lo que voy a hacer! ¡Les pediré un traje prestado! Lo uso para salir con Suri y se los devuelvo ¿que te parece? Y de paso ya que no necesitaré mi viejo traje no tendré que regresar enseguida a ver a Lixie... Vaya, Puar, ¡Gracias! tú me lo recuerdas todo... ¿que es lo que haría yo sin ti?

—¡Para eso somos amigos!—

Fue muy buena la idea de conseguir un traje prestado, Yamcha no ganaba tanto dinero como para comprar uno y en la agencia de modelos siempre tenían ropa de última moda, así que se presentó muy elegante a su cita con Suri, vestido con un conjunto sport color beige de una marca muy reconocida, una camisa blanca y zapatos blancos.

Candy era una confitería que estaba muy en boga entre la gente acomodada de Ciudad del Oeste era un lugar muy elegante donde servían té con tortas, masas finas y refrescos.

Yamcha nunca pudo recordar que era lo que estaba pensando en esos momentos, cuando entró a la sala de esa confitería adornada con candelabros de cristal, llena de mesitas con manteles rosados y centros de mesa con ramilletes de flores amarillas donde sonaba una suave música ambiental y la gente conversaba discretamente en sus lugares.

El guerrero solamente sabía que Suri era su amiga desde hacia ya mas de quince años, estaba muy bien que ahora quisiese verlo… que bueno era eso… y no pensaba nada más, solamente, un poco, en que impresión le produciría, ahora, allí, en ese lugar. De haber sido una chica de campo que había estudiado periodismo y a duras penas se había abierto camino en Z tevé, se había convertido en una elegante señora que escribía libros que recibía a nadie sin cita previa, que se teñía el pelo de rubio platinado y usaba joyas… realmente… ¿Qué impresión le produciría? ¿Podría volver a estar con ella alguna vez? ¿Cómo antes?

Cuando miró la refinada sala Yamcha casi se había olvidado que apenas dos días atrás la había llevado en brazos, volando, hasta el templo sagrado donde habían escuchado la bella leyenda de Dende. Solamente recordaba una cosa:

"Ella no quiso quedarse conmigo esa noche" pensaba.

Suri estaba sentada a una mesa, vestida con una blusa blanca muy sencilla y en su pelo llevaba, como adorno, una flor roja.

"Demonios" pensó Yamcha, "Me olvidé de traerle un regalo…"

—Siéntate –le dijo la mujer –No te quedes parado como tonto… siempre, desde que te conozco, y hace mucho de eso, que te quedas mirándome como un tonto…

—Buenos días… Suri… digo, buenas tardes…

—Buenas, pero… ¿Qué hace Puar aquí?

Efectivamente, Yamcha llevaba a Puar acurrucado sobre su hombro.

—Sabes que adoro a Puar… pero aquí no se permiten mascotas…

—Entonces vámonos a otro lado… mi amigo quería probar las tortas de crema que sirven aquí… no seas mala, Suri…

La mujer sonrió, levantó un poco el mantel de la mesa, que llegaba hasta el suelo, y le indicó al gatito que se metiera debajo.

—Te daré torta— le dijo susurrando

Apenas Yamcha se sentó al lado de Suri, con Puar apoyándose cómodamente en sus rodillas, debajo del mantel, entró un señor mayor, calvo, bajito y con anteojos, ignoró a Yamcha, saludó a Suri con un beso en mejilla y se sentó a su lado.

El antiguo guerrero Z que ya estaba deslizando su mano hacia la de Suri se quedó muy sorprendido. ¿Quién sería ese señor, el padre o el abuelo de su amiga?

Ese señor se sentó al lado de la dama y tomó la carta de la mesa haciendo caso omiso de Yamcha que se había quedado mirándolo desconcertado.

—Pediré la torta de fresa – dijo el señor —¿Y tú querida…? Ah… pero por favor, no me presentaste a tu amigo…

—Claro – dijo Suri que parecía bastante incómoda –los presentaré

"Querida…" pensó Yamcha ¿Qué significaba aquello?

—Si querido… —dijo ella al fin –Bueno, este es mi amigo de la infancia… Yamcha…

—¿Infancia…? ¿Qué…?— Yamcha murmuró esto pero sintió como si lo hubiera gritado.

—Y Yamcha, te presento a mi prometido, el señor Matsuda… es el dueño de la editorial…un importante empresario, me da mucho gusto que puedan conocerse…

—Suri…— dijo Yamcha ignorando completa y absolutamente la mano que le tendía el empresario —¿Qué es esto?

La mujer se puso de pie visiblemente enojada.

—No vas a armar un escándalo aquí… te cité para que conozcas a mi prometido, creo que lo mereces… siempre fuiste un buen amigo…

—Me citaste… para conocer a este señor… a este anciano…

—Suri –dijo el anciano que parecía bastante molesto –me dijiste que tu amigo era un muchacho muy educado y no me ha saludado aún…

—Este anciano que dices –dijo ella ignorando ahora a su prometido –tiene apenas siete años más que yo… tu eres un monstruo que no envejece, igual que tus amigos… pero yo sí y necesito a alguien a mi lado, alguien que cuide de mí… ¡Y ya! ¡Saluda como una persona civilizada por favor! Me estás decepcionando muchísimo.

—Uy… no quiero decepcionarte Suri… por favor eso no… si… bueno… mucho gusto señor…. Hola….

—Mucho gusto –Matsuda le tendió nuevamente la mano y Yamcha le tomó apretándola con su fuerza de guerrero. Suri se la tomó discretamente y la retiró rápidamente, antes que crujieran los huesos del tal señor Matsuda.

—Hechas las presentaciones – dijo ella –Yamcha, quedas oficialmente invitado a nuestra boda, será en un par de meses…

Y ya nadie dijo más nada.

Luego de un rato de silencio, cuando Yamcha empezaba a levantarse sintiendo que no tenía absolutamente nada que hacer allí y olvidándose que dejaba a Puar escondido abajo del mantel, Suri exclamó: —¡Pidamos las tortas!

Yamcha volvió a sentarse.

El mozo del lugar, vestido con un impecable traje negro y cara impasible se había parado al lado de ellos.

—¿Qué ordenan los señores? –dijo con altivez.

El señor Matsuda había quedado como pintado al óleo, nadie le daba ninguna importancia, ni Suri, ni el mozo, ni Yamcha, ni Puar que tironeaba los pantalones de su amigo y le susurraba que pidiera la torta de frutilla…

Pero Yamcha dándose cuenta de lo surrealista y absurda que era esa situación se levantó, saludó al olvidado Matsuda con una inclinación de cabeza y se dirigió a la puerta.

Suri lo siguió y se encontraron en la vereda, Puar se deslizó flotando tras ella y nadie se percató de su presencia.

Lloviznaba. Yamcha se había olvidado que al día siguiente tendría que devolver el traje y estaba parado bajo esa fría y molesta llovizna otoñal sin sentirla para nada.

Suri le agarró un brazo y lo llevó debajo del alero del restaurant.

—Yamcha— le dijo suavemente –nuestra relación fue siempre sincera… por eso quise presentarte a mi prometido así… Matsuda a pesar de ser un empresario muy importante es un hombre muy sencillo y comprensivo, es también, como yo, de origen humilde, y nos llevamos muy bien… le dije que eras un amigo de la infancia para que no se sienta mal… ¿ahora entiendes verdad? Ese hombre parece más de mi edad que tú y con él me siento más cómoda…

—Que tonto… yo pensé… pensé… bueno… no importa…

—Yamcha… valiente guerrero… — dijo ella tomándole discretamente una mano –espero que vengas a mi boda… ahora entiendes ¿verdad? Porque no me quedé contigo la otra noche… no hubiera sido decente… y por favor, no me digas que esperabas "algún día" casarte conmigo…

—Pero…

—Hay una sola persona a la cual amaste… y no soy yo… a la cual amarás por el resto de tu vida… yo eso lo sé, y no me importa…

—Es que… Suri… —Yamcha fingió no haber escuchado esa última frase –Ese hombre… parece tan viejo…

—Ya te dije, solamente me lleva siete años…

—Es muchísimo…—

—Bueno… ya basta, tengo que regresar con él y explicarle porque mi querido amigo es tan tonto… espero verte el día de mi boda, te enviaré una invitación, y también a ti, mi querido Puar… a mi boda sí podrán ir mascotas.

—Espero que haya torta…— dijo el gatito

Suri entró a la selecta confitería. Yamcha se quedó escuchando el suave golpeteo de sus tacos sobre el piso, mirando el delicado vaivén de sus caderas cubiertas por una falda negra, viéndola sentarse al lado del venerable anciano, ofreciéndole un porción de torta de fresa… acercando su bonita boca a la de él… y no pudo mirar más.

—Pidamos un taxi –dijo suavemente Puar –ya llueve mucho y mañana hay que devolver ese traje ¿verdad?

Nunca Yamcha se había sentido tan estúpido.

Tan mal.

Tan poca cosa…

Ni siquiera cuando había caído derrotado frente a los Cell junior, o cuando había muerto con un saibaman explotando en su panza… ni siquiera allí se había sentido tan imbécil.

Se fue caminando seguido por Puar que quedó con todo el pelito mojado, ignorando la lluvia que se deslizaba alrededor de él repelida en parte por su aún muy poderoso ki.

"Hay una sola persona a la cual amaste… y a la cual amarás por el resto de tu vida…" ¿Por qué le venían a la mente aquellas palabras? ¿Qué persona…? No sería su rica, hermosa y distinguida amiga, la esposa del altivo guerrero saiyajin… no… ella no podía ser… lo único que sabía era que era un tonto, un incurable tímido, un solitario eterno…

Se quedó dormido sin quitarse el traje que estaba bastante húmedo y amaneció con un leve resfrío. Cualquier persona normal hubiera contraído pulmonía en esas condiciones pero él era un guerrero Z. Y se le había olvidado algo importantísimo: el cumpleaños de la hijita de su amigo: Marron.

Podía volver a sonreír. Vería a sus amigos, tal vez hasta iría Gokú, si era que podía dejar el entrenamiento de Oob, pero seguramente vería a Krilin, que era el papá de la cumpleañera, al anciano maestro Roshi y a Oolong… buen par de pervertidos esos dos…pero pervertidos que seguramente contarían muchos chistes… y a la Dieciocho, a la señora Dieciocho mejor dicho… ¡Que bueno!

Y seguramente, o probablemente, iría su amiga Bulma, tal vez con su arrogante esposo…

Bulma…

Si. Tendría que pedirle un préstamo a Bulma. Definitivamente. Ya era hora de comprar una nueva lavadora, no podía vivir molestando a su vecina… y además su vecina tenía toda la intención de prestarle otras cosas además de la lavadora siendo casada y teníendo un hermoso niño.

—¡Puar! –Exclamó Yamcha levantándose y empezando a quitarse el traje que no estaba en las mejores condiciones —¡Vamos a comprarle un regalo a Marron!—

—A… ¡Achis! … a… amigo… no puedo… ¡estoy muy resfriado! ¡Achís!...

—Uy… creo que te hizo mal el baño de anoche… perdona… no me di cuenta, hubiera debido pedir un taxi… y este traje… está desastroso, me lo van a querer cobrar de la agencia…

—Llévaselo a Lixie que te lo lave…¡Achí…sssss! Pero no vayas así… ponte algo de ropa… ¡Achís…!

Yamcha se miró, ya no tenía el traje ni nada más puesto y… vaya… seguía teniendo el mismo cuerpo de hacía veinte años, pero le faltaba entrenamiento, definitivamente, lo sentía en su propia energía, sentía que ya no la controlaba perfectamente como antes… pero para que iba a entrenar tanto, tenían a Gokú, Trunks, Goten, Gohan, el mismo Vegeta, nada menos… y vaya… si… su cuerpo… , volvió a mirarse y claro… no iba a ir así a lo de su vecina… al menos no mientras estuviera casada… al menos… ¡por supuesto que no iba a ir así! ¡Ese Puar se había vuelto demasiado bromista!

Conseguir el regalo para Marron le llevó todo el día. Recorrió muchas tiendas ¿Qué podía gustarle a una niña que cumple catorce años? Por suerte encontró a la hija de su amigo ex compañero de los Titans, Naoko la pequeña colegiala pelirroja de grandes anteojos de la que hablamos al principio, tenía aproximadamente la misma edad de Marron y por esto Yamcha le pidió que fuera con el y lo aconsejase.

Naoko iba descartando las distintas propuestas del hombre con gestos de suficiencia, como quien sabe mucho de la cosa.

—¿Un peluche? es demasiado infantil…

—¿Una muñeca? ¿A una chica de catorce años? ¿Acaso te volviste loco?...

—¿Un perfume? es muy difícil… no sabes cual puede gustarle…

—¿Ropa? ¿Acaso sabes que ropa le gusta?

Hasta que al final pareció encontrar la solución justa:

—Lo que nos gusta a todos, chicos y chicas son las nuevas computadoras ultra portables de Capsule Corp! Traen de todo: para ver videos, chatear, jugar… escuchar música…

—Eso es demasiado caro… Marron es una niña muy sencilla, siempre vivió en Kame Hause, muy protegida por su papá y su mamá… no creo que le interesen esas nuevas computadoras.

—Bueno Yam…—Naoko suspiró bastante cansada. –Llévale una caja de chocolates y listo…

—¡Que buena idea! Solamente habrá que cuidar que no se los coma Oolong.

—¡Uf! Me alegro haberte sido útil Yamcha… y un día de estos te presentaré a mi amiguita Hana…

—¿Eh? – Yamcha recordó a la niña a la que le había tirado los libros y se turbó un poco —¡No bromees con esas cosas! –exclamó.

La pícara niña sonrió.

—Le gustaste…

—Te dije que no bromees…—Yamcha pagó una gran caja de chocolates y se retiró muy dignamente.

El cumpleaños de Marron fue muy agradable, no había demasiados invitados, Bulma no había podido concurrir y en su reemplazo había mandado a Trunks que se había presentado con su inseparable amigo Goten. Gokú tampoco había ido, evidentemente su trabajo de entrenador era de tiempo completo.

Estaba el tío de Marron, el androide Diecisiete, que había llevado un regalo muy caro que dejó muy preocupada a la niña que le pregunto de donde lo había sacado, Diecisiete no le hacía daño a nadie pero llevaba un vida solitaria y apartada de ellos, el tío aseguró haberlo comprado con buen dinero, hasta mostró la boleta.

Yamcha entregó su regalo con la recomendación de que lo mantuvieran lejos de Oolong.

Y era una recomendación muy atinada. El cerdito miraba con ávidos ojos la caja y se relamía, claro, en la etiqueta traía escrito: "bombones finos"

—Gracias tío Yamcha …—dijo Marron con una tímida sonrisa –No te hubieras molestado…

En esos momentos apareció Dieciocho trayendo un enorme pastel con catorce velitas.

Marron cerró los ojos y pidió los tradicionales tres deseos antes de apagarlas de un solo soplido.

Que tranquilo y bello que era todo eso… a la mesa estaban sentados sus amigos: el maestro Roshi, viejo, desdentado y decrépito que seguía sin embargo con su aguda y brillante mirada dispuesta a fijarse en cualquier forma femenina que se le cruzara, el cerdito Oolong con una mirada igualmente ávida posada sobre el pastel, Krilin, ahora luciendo una negra melena en la que ya se marcaban algunas canas y que abrazaba a cada rato a su hija, muy orgulloso, Umigame pacífica y semidormida en un rincón de la sala, Trunks y Goten bromeando entre ellos, haciendo una especie de concurso de chistes, y la mamá de Marrón sentada al lado de su hija, sirviéndole la primer rebanada de pastel…

Todo era muy tranquilo. Demasiado…

Contrariamente a su costumbre de no beber alcohol Yamcha se sirvió una copa de champagne, se sentía un poco culpable por Puar, quien, por culpa de su resfriado, se había perdido la fiesta.

—¿No vas a comer pastel? –Le dijo Dieciocho a Yamcha poniéndole un trozo enfrente –lo hice yo misma… aunque no creas me convertí en una gran cocinera. ¡Prueba!

—Gra… gracias Dieciocho… está delicioso… —respondió Yamcha con la boca llena de crema y merengue, en realidad estaba bastante relajante por el exceso de azúcar, pero sabía bien.

Marron convidó su caja de chocolates a todos, Roshi y Oolong se abalanzaron sobre ella sacando la mayor parte, su madre le reprochó no ser más cuidadosa con sus regalos.

—No importa –dijo Yamcha con gesto resignado al ver que para él no había quedado ninguno –de todas formas eran para comer…

Trunks y Goten propusieron jugar un nuevo juego de video.

—¿No quieres jugar Yamcha…? –invitó el hijo de Bulma –¡Tiene unas gráficas increíbles!—

—No… no sé mucho de esos juegos…—En esos momentos lamentó no haberle hecho caso a Naoko, si hubiera traído de regalo la computadora estarían jugando con ella y no se la habrían comido.

Mientras los jóvenes se divertían salió y se sentó en la arena, mirando la oscuridad del mar y recordando… allí mismo hacía muchos años ya, una hermosa chica que apenas traía puesto un diminuto traje de baño amarillo que dejaba ver casi todo su cuerpo se le había insinuado descaradamente… la novia de su amigo Krilin, nada menos… que vergüenza… que placer…

—¡Que noche tan tranquila!— exclamó Krilin sentándose a su lado y ofreciéndole un vaso de cerveza —¡Y como se divierten esos jóvenes!

Yamcha trató de borrar de su mente la imagen de la ex novia de su amigo como si todavía fuera culpable de alguna cosa.

—¡Por supuesto! –respondió y agregó con un poco de tristeza –Debe ser maravilloso tener una familia…

—Claro que si amigo, ¡ya lo vas a ver cuando te cases y tengas tus propios hijos!

—¿Casarme? Jajajaja… primero tendré que tener novia…

—¿No tienes novia? ¿Tú? Con lo guapo y joven que te ves… no digas tonterías…

—No, no tengo, tuve… cosas… amigas…

Krilin lo miró con bastante picardía. Yamcha añadió:

—Bueno…¡si! Esas cosas… tonterías… pero el amor de mi vida, no sé, a veces me da vueltas por la cabeza la idea de que lo perdí para siempre.

—No digas estupideces, ¡un tipo como tú puede tener a la mujer que quiera con solo guiñarle un ojo!

Yamcha no quiso corregir a su amigo en lo equivocado que estaba, no quiso recordarle su timidez y su mala suerte, tampoco quiso abrir las viejas heridas de su corazón, lo saludó prometiendo regresar pronto y se marchó volando por los cielos dejandole sus saludos a Marron y la señora Dieciocho.

Además tenía que cuidar a Puar, darle un té con miel y una aspirina… por su culpa estaba resfriado, pobrecito.

Pero cuando llegó a su casa, ya saliendo el sol, Puar se encontraba perfectamente y lo esperaba con café y tostadas.

—¡Vaya amigo, tú sí que te recuperas rápido!

—Claro…

—¿Me acompañas a la agencia? Llevaré el traje, aunque esté todo estropeado. Podemos tomar un helado en el camino, hace calorcito y parece que te encuentras muy bien.

Realmente empezaba a hacer calor: las chicas se paseaban con unos vestidos muy cortos ese día, Yamcha no podía dejar de mirarlas de reojo y así demoraron bastante en encontrar una heladería donde sentarse un rato, era más la hora del almuerzo que de tomar helados, pero ni él ni su felino amigo estaban acostumbrados a respetar horarios.

—¿De que quieres tu helado Puar? ¿Frutillas con crema?

—De lo que tu quieras… por mi está bien…

—Bueno, frutilla, crema, chocolate y…

De repente Yamcha se quedó como paralizado, atento. Levantó la cabeza y dejó de prestar atención a los helados.

—Puar…— Dijo después de un rato –Hace un rato tuve una impresión… no le di importancia... pero ahora… ahora estoy casi seguro…

—¿Qué pasa?

—Hay alguien que nos viene siguiendo desde hace rato y es alguien muy conocido.

—¿Alguno de nuestros amigos? O… ¿Algún enemigo?

Al gatito se le pararon todos los pelitos del lomo cuando dijo la palabra "enemigo"

—No… no enemigo… es un ki muy suave… muy conocido… y es imposible…

Era imposible. Era un ki que lo venía siguiendo, y no desde ese día, desde hacía ya bastante, solamente ese día se dio cuenta plenamente.

Era imposible. Yamcha creyó que ese leve resfrío lo estaba haciendo delirar aunque no sintiera fiebre. Seguramente estaba confundido.

Ella jamás, nunca, lo estaría siguiendo, ella estaba en su casa con su esposo, con sus hijos, en su empresa, en su vida.

Era imposible.

Bulma.

* * *

En respuesta al rewiew aclaré un detalle: Yamcha pensaba que hasta Pan era más fuerte que él, son sus pensamientos e ideas... no que fuera así (lo aclaré)

desde ya agradezco todo detalle que me aclare si alguna cosa está fuera de lugar, para eso estamos... para equivocarnos *—*


	2. Chapter 2 - El regreso del pirata

¿Bulma? Yamcha estaba seguro de haber sentido el ki de Bulma, ese inconfundible ki que conocía desde tanto tiempo atrás y le hacía sentir esa leve, agradable y única emoción aún tanto tiempo después de que se separaran, aún cuando sabía muy bien que Bulma era una señora casada y establecida con toda una empresa a cargo, esa emoción no tenía nada que ver con eso. Siempre había sido agradable tener cerca a Bulma, ella le hacía sentir confianza, con ella podía hacer y decir cualquier cosa sin sentir timidez, y sí: esa agradable sensación era la que sentía ahora, mezclada con algo más imposible de definir.

─Puar, me vas a decir que estoy loco, pero creo que Bulma está muy cerca de aquí y no tengo la menor idea de porqué ni para que─

─¿Bulma? No lo creo amigo, ella a esta hora debe estar muy ocupada en su empresa o llevando a Bra al colegio ¿No crees?─

─Es posible, tal vez sea yo que me siento tan solo e imagino cosas ¡Tal vez creo en cosas que no existen! Pero ¡Vaya! Tengo la impresión no solamente de que Bulma está aquí cerca sino de que nos ha estado siguiendo, por supuesto que eso es imposible, si Bulma quisiera hablar algo conmigo, me llamaría, simplemente, como aquella vez ¿Te acuerdas? Cuando me llamó para preguntarme cuál me parecía la mejor forma para decirle a su esposo que estaba embarazada de nuevo ¡Bulma y yo somos muy buenos amigos! Si tiene que decirme algo no se andaría con rodeos─

─Si, claro─ Puar estaba lamiendo los restos de helado que quedaban en el cucurucho ─Tal vez sea una de tus admiradoras, Yamcha ¡todavía tienes muchas!─

─Uy no, espero que no, ya tuve muchos problemas con las admiradoras y todo eso, todavía creo que esa fue una de las causas por las que rompimos la relación con Bulma─

─Estás un poco triste amigo ¿otra vez recordando ese noviazgo? ¡Pasó hace muchísimo tiempo!─

─No, no es por eso, ya sé que ese noviazgo fue cosa de adolescentes, que sé ya pasó hace mucho tiempo... pero puede ser que esté triste, sí Puar, hace más de treinta años que nos conocemos y te das cuenta de todo: estoy triste ¿y sabes porqué? Porque quisiera tener una familia como Krilin, o como Gokú, si no fuera tan tímido o tan tonto ya la tendría, todos mis amigos la tienen─

─Ah no, ahí te equivocas amigo, Ten Shin Han no tiene familia tampoco, hace un tiempo fuimos a su granja y está solo, con su amigo Chaoz, claro, pero familia, lo que se dice familia, no tiene ¿lo recuerdas? Lunch estuvo con él un tiempo pero lo abandonó... pobre─

─¡Sí! Tienes razón ¡Ten es otro solitario empedernido! ¿Qué te parece si vamos a visitarlo de nuevo? Nos podemos ir volando esta misma noche, recuerdo que la última vez que fuimos me pidió que en esta época fuera a ayudarlo un poco con la cosecha así que ya es tiempo─

─¡Sí, me encantaría! Tengo muchas ganas de ver a Chaoz!─

Así la presencia de Bulma fue olvidada, hasta se olvidaron de ir a devolver el traje que habían tomado prestado de la agencia.

Pero si había algo que Yamcha nunca olvidaba era a sus amigos, los guerreros Z. Siempre lamentaba no poder verlos más seguido, tenía otros amigos, los ex compañeros del equipo de baseball, por ejemplo, pero no compartía tantas cosas con éstos como con los otros, con Ten Shin Han por ejemplo podían conversar sobre los torneos de artes marciales y recordar viejos tiempos, podían entrenar un poco, discutir sobre distintas técnicas de lucha y hablar de todo ese mundo fantástico que ellos habían vivido y que el común de la gente ignoraba.

Por ejemplo, si quería hablar de artes marciales, para la gente común Majin Boo era un gordo bonachón que siempre llegaba a las finales y perdía con el gran campeón Míster Satán, y por supuesto, Míster Satán era el salvador de la tierra y el hombre más fuerte que jamás hubiera existido. Allí terminaba el conocimiento del común de la gente sobre las artes marciales. Nadie sabían nada de los guerreros saiyajin, y muy pocos recordaban a los maestros legendarios como Roshi, Tsuru o el gran Mutaito.

Por estas cosas a Yamcha le entusiasmaba muchísimo ir a visitar a sus viejos amigos. Con Ten Shin Han, a pesar del pésimo comienzo que tuvieron cuando éste le quebró una pierna en un torneo, mantenían una firme y larga amistad que habían consolidado a lo largo de los años y de los entrenamientos que habían tenido, tanto en éste como en el Otro Mundo.

Yamcha y Puar llegaron al amanecer y fueron muy bien recibidos por el tríclope y su pequeño amigo que se apresuró a ofrecerles algo de tomar, ellos no bebían alcohol pero tenían muchas frutas para jugos ya que estaban en época de cosecha. La granja de Ten quedaba al pie de una montaña y los campos se extendían hasta donde la vista alcanzase. Desde la casa podían verse arriba grandes extensiones de frutales: limoneros, durazneros, perales, manzanos y otros de frutos exóticos; y debajo las prolijas hileras de arrozales, cebada, trigo y avena, plantadas hasta el borde mismo de la casa.

─Recuerdas─ Le decía Yamcha a su amigo, mientras se tomaba la décima taza de limonada que Chaoz había preparado─ Cuando entrenábamos con Kaiosama ¡Que rabietas pasaba el pobre a veces! ¿Recuerdas cuando lo dejamos sin alimentos? Jajajaja Pero era su culpa, en ese mundo la comida era gratis así que no le hubiera costado mucho tener más provisiones ¿Y los chistes que contaba? ¡Algunos eran malísimos pero había que reírse para que no se ofendiera! ¿Lo recuerdas verdad?─

─Si, por supuesto─ Respondió Ten muy circunspecto. ─Y a propósito Yam ¿Viniste a ayudarme con la cosecha? Estamos en época, ya sabes…─

Yamcha se hizo un poco el desentendido, estaba demasiado cómodo tomando limonada y disfrutando de la tranquilidad de ese lugar como para pensar en ponerse a trabajar.

─¿Y Lunch?─ preguntó cambiando diplomáticamente de tema ─¿Viene a verte de vez en cuando o se pelearon para siempre?─

─Viene de vez en cuando─ Respondió Ten con su seriedad característica ─Pero se va enseguida, no le gusta esta vida demasiado tranquila, cuando está con su personalidad agresiva, claro, prefiere seguir con su empresa de transportes─

─¡Ah! ¡Las mujeres!─ Yamcha se estiró muy cómodamente mirando el campo prolijamente sembrado. Con su amigo se sentía muy a gusto y casi en una posición de superioridad con respecto a ciertos temas: si había alguien en el mundo más tímido que él ese alguien era Ten Shin Han.

─¡Las mujeres!─ prosiguió ─¡No hay nada más bello en el universo pero dan muchísimos problemas! ¿No crees?─

─Y tú bien sabes de eso ¿no?─

¿Era la imaginación de Yamcha o su amigo lo miraba con un dejo de ironía? Sí, debía ser su imaginación, últimamente andaba muy perseguido y no terminaba de recuperarse del impacto de que su amiga Suri lo hubiera citado para presentarle al viejo rico que había conseguido como novio.

Pero ahora podía respirar tranquilo, ese lugar era realmente un oasis de paz y orden. No solamente el campo estaba prolijamente sembrado con todos los vegetales formando perfectas hileras libres da malezas, también la casa lucía limpia y ordenada, seguramente porque Chaoz se ocupaba de todas las tareas domésticas. Sí, podía estar tranquilo y olvidarse de sus ideas locas como esa de que Bulma lo había estado siguiendo ¡Pero que tonterías había estado pensando!

Yamcha se quedó varios días en la granja de su amigo y lo ayudó a levantar parte de la cosecha, a él realmente no le molestaba el trabajo y además le servía como un entrenamiento que buena falta le hacía.

─Te estás volviendo flojo─ Le había dicho Ten antes de que se despidieran ─Espero que regreses pronto para entrenar como se debe ¿Entendido?─

Ya de vuelta en su departamento Yamcha se preguntaba porqué había regresado tan pronto si se había sentido tan a gusto en la granja de su amigo, allí tenía de todo: un lindo lugar para descansar, un amigo con quien recordar viejos tiempos, excelente comida, hasta Puar estaba muy contento con su amigo Chaoz que le estaba enseñando unas nuevas recetas para preparar postres ¿Por qué se había apresurado tanto en regresar? No terminaba de entenderlo.

Pero allí estaba: asomado a balcón de su departamento, mirando las calles iluminadas de noche, admirando secretamente a dos mujeres que sacaban a pasear sus respectivos perros y tratando de sentir una presencia…

─Llegaron las pizzas─ dijo Puar tratando de sacar a su amigo de su ensimismamiento ─¡Tengo hambre!─

─En el edificio abandonado de enfrente…─Murmuró Yamcha haciendo caso omiso de la protesta de su amigo ─Siento una presencia allí, y es la misma que sentí hace algunos días ¡Tendremos que ir a ver y sacarnos esta duda de una vez por todas!─

─Pero yo quiero comer─ Puar agachó las orejitas ─Estás un poco obsesivo Yamcha─

─Está bien, iremos mañana, ve a traer las pizzas, podemos comer aquí en el balcón, la luz de la luna que se ve muy bonita ¡No crees?─

─En ese edificio que tú dices no vive nadie─ dijo Puar mientras repartía una fría y bastante aceitosa pizza ─Y tal vez haya bandidos escondidos, o tal vez fantasmas ¡Quien sabe! ─

─¡Bandidos! Jajajaja ¿con quién te crees que hablas? Creo que todavía con sólo mover una mano podría liquidar a una cuadrilla de bandidos sin problemas así tengan un tanque de guerra ¡Todavía soy muy fuerte!─

─Si amigo por supuesto, pero ¿Qué crees tú que hay en ese lugar?─

─ No lo sé y quiero averiguarlo. Iremos mañana muy temprano─

Realmente fueron muy temprano, Yamcha casi no pudo dormir y se levantó de madrugada, todos sus sentidos estaban concentrados en captar aquella presencia que él hubiera jurado que era la de Bulma, era tan absurdo pensar que ella podía estar escondida en ese edificio de departamentos abandonados, pero ¿Quién podía saber? Tal vez su esposo, ese saiyano de tan mal carácter se había enojado con ella y la había atemorizado, no sería nada de extrañarse, y de ser así su amiga necesitaría de un hombre fuerte que la defendiera, esa situación era posible y en ese caso Yamcha estaba dispuesto a defenderla.

Pero: ¿No estaría imaginando demasiadas cosas? Bulma discutiendo con Vegeta y refugiándose en unos departamentos abandonados muy posiblemente llenos de arañas y ratas, parecía cosa de locos, y pensándolo bien: si Bulma discutía con Vegeta lo más probable era que fuera él quien tuviera que buscar refugio.

¡Las rabietas de Bulma podían ser terribles! Yamcha las recordaba muy bien, cuando se enojaba su amiga mostraba un carácter capaz de intimidar al mismísimo príncipe de los saiyanos, a él mismo lo había intimidado muchas veces por más guerrero que fuese.

Recordando esas cosas y casi sonriendo Yamcha entró muy decidido en el oscuro edificio seguido por Puar que no se despegaba de su hombro.

No se veía absolutamente nada. Se comentaba que la dueña de ese edificio había muerto dejándolo en herencia a una sociedad protectora de animales en lugar de dejárselo a su hijo, éste había iniciado juicio, el juicio se demoró y el edificio quedó sin nadie que lo ocupara y empezó a venirse abajo, ya no tenía ni agua ni luz eléctrica, le habían cortado esos servicios hacía mucho tiempo, tampoco lo limpiaba nadie y por dentro estaba lleno de polvillo y basura.

─Yamcha… ¿y si hay fantasmas? ¡Me da mucho miedo!─

─Vamos Puar, tú eres muy valiente ¿acaso no recuerdas todas las aventuras que vivimos juntos? ¡Vamos! Últimamente te has vuelto demasiado sensible─

Como todo estaba oscuro Yamcha concentró un poco de energía en la palma de su mano y la usó como linterna.

Recorrieron casi todo el edificio sin encontrar más que tierra, papeles, algunos muebles viejos y rotos y numerosas cucarachas.

─No hay nadie aquí─ Decretó Yamcha ─Y verdaderamente nadie podría vivir en esta mugre pero… creo que si bien ahora no hay nadie alguien hubo, puedo sentirlo, casi, casi que puedo sentir un perfume, como si fuera el recuerdo de una presencia… ¿Tú no la sientes amigo?─

─No sé de qué hablas ¿Un perfume en este lugar? Yo solamente huelo ratones─ Respondió sonriendo Puar mientras fruncía un poco el hocico ─ ¿Tantas ganas tienes de encontrar a alguien aquí que imaginas cosas como esa?─

─¡Mira!─Yamcha señaló un rincón apartado ─¡Allí! ¡Está muy limpio ¿ves? ¡No estoy imaginando cosas! ¡Es como si hubieran armado una carpa! ¡Y una carpa bastante grande!─

Puar miró el rincón que señalaba Yamcha: el edificio, como todos los de Ciudad del Oeste era una cúpula redonda muy grande y ese era el primer piso que estuvo dividido en varios departamentos pero debido a la falta de mantenimiento había perdido todos los tabiques que lo dividían, por eso se veía solamente una gran habitación de bordes redondeados en la que todo el piso estaba sucio pero en un rincón había un círculo que se veía limpio, como si hubieran asentado algo sobre él.

─Una cápsula Hoi Poi─ Dijo el guerrero con mucha seguridad ─Aquí armaron una de esas cápsulas y quedó… el recuerdo de una presencia…─

Mientras Yamcha miraba y escudriñaba todos los rincones de aquel lugar como esperando ver algo impensable su celular vibraba y sonaba a más no poder en el bolsillo de su chaqueta. Al final se cansó de tanta insistencia y lo atendió.

Su cara se alegró cuando escuchó lo que tenían para decirle, después de despedirse asegurando que se presentaría pronto se dirigió a su amigo.

─¿Sabes Puar? ¡Una buena noticia! Me llaman de la agencia de modelos para un desfile ¿Qué te parece? ─

─ ¡Que bueno! ─

─Un poco de buena suerte ¡y además parece que se olvidaron de reclamar el traje que quedó destruido por la lluvia! que bueno que me tomaron en cuenta porque esos desfiles pagan muy bien, lo único que no me gusta es que sea en Ciudad Satán y no aquí─

─ ¿Y que tiene de malo ciudad Satán? ─

─Bueno, nada, pero no me gusta mucho esa ciudad, es todo Satán de aquí y Satán de allá, todo dedicado a Míster Satán ¡Que suerte que tiene ese tipo! Con el poder de pelea tan bajo que tiene consigue ser todos los años Campeón de Artes Marciales y es considerado el salvador de la tierra, además su hija se casó con uno de los guerreros más fuertes del universo y tiene una preciosa nieta, tiene tanta suerte que molesta ─

─Pero no es mal tipo ¿Recuerdas que lindos lugares nos consiguió en el último torneo? Y cuando fue la batalla contra Majin Boo salvó al perrito, eso no lo haría un mal tipo ¿verdad?─

─Si, bueno, sí, es buen tipo, está bien, no digo nada sobre eso, está bien, no hay problemas en ir a ciudad Satán, el verdadero problema es que en ese desfile habrá muchas mujeres, y tú sabes... las mujeres me ponen muy nervioso─

─ ¿Y qué? Con no mirarlas listo ¡No te preocupes! ─

Pero ese precisamente era el problema: Yamcha al verse rodeado de mujeres no podía evitar mirarlas. Le gustaba mirar a las mujeres y sentir el cálido placer de sentirse rodeado por sus miradas deseantes, el verdadero problema era que al sentir esas miradas sentía un temor tan grande como grande era su felicidad y se quedaba helado sin saber como reaccionar, podía escapar de esas miradas, pero evitarlas no: las deseaba tanto como las temía.

Además en esos desfiles pagaban bastante bien y Yamcha necesitaba el dinero, no solamente para reponer la lavadora, también pensaba en algún día formar una familia y entonces necesitaría un departamento más grande, dinero para enviar los niños al colegio, dinero para mantener contenta a su futura esposa... esposa que no tenía la menor idea de cómo podía llegar a ser pero a la que imaginaba vagamente: dulce, hermosa, femenina, amable...

Amanecía ya cuando abandonaron el ruinoso edificio de la supuesta presencia y fueron a desayunar a una confitería barata que era frecuentada por los estudiantes del barrio y en la que servían un café y unas facturas muy ricas.

Yamcha pidió un café con una docena de medialunas para él y otro café con un plato de crema para Puar. Mientras se comía la décima medialuna y pedía otro café sintió que alguien lo tomaba por el hombro y una voz de niña que le gritaba:

─¡Hola Yamcha! Así que desayunando temprano ¿Cómo te fue con el regalo? ─

─¡Hola Naoko! ¿Con el regalo? Bien, se lo comieron enseguida, creo que estaba demasiado delicioso─ Respondió él con un dejo de melancolía ─ pero bueno, ahora me tengo que ir para un desfile en ciudad Satán ¿que te parece? ¿Me queda bien este pelo así de largo o me lo corto?─

Naoko miró el cabello negro que el guerrero llevaba atado en una coleta con gesto de muy entendida.

─Me gusta así─ Respondió ─me parece que te hace más joven pero ¿Por qué mejor no le preguntamos a mi amiga Hana? Está por llegar…─

─¡Tengo que irme! ¡Me citaron justo para esta hora! ¡Vamos Puar! ¡Tenemos que llegar volando! ─

Puar frunció el hocico.

─ ¿Volando, Yamcha? ─ Preguntó dubitativo─

──Volando o sea corriendo ¿Es que acaso alguien puede volar por los aires? Je Je Je…─

Se despidieron apresuradamente y partieron apurando un poco el paso, caminaron varias cuadras así pero en un momento Yamcha se detuvo en seco haciendo que el pobre Puar siguiera de largo y se tropezara un transeúnte que desprevenido recibió una masa de pelo azul en la cara.

─Bulma…─ Murmuró el hombre y dirigió su mirada a una mujer que esperaba que cambiara el semáforo para cruzar la avenida.

No era Bulma por cierto: esa mujer tenía el cabello largo, enrulado y pelirrojo y una triste y preocupada expresión que jamás había visto en su amiga, parecía más alta y un poco más delgada ¿o llevaba tacones? Pero no, definitivamente no era Bulma.

Pero eran su perfume y su presencia, al menos el perfume y la presencia que habían encontrado esa mañana en el edificio. Entonces: ¿Quién era esa extraña mujer?

Pero ya no había tiempo, los de la agencia esperaban para confirmar su trabajo en el desfile y tenía que estar puntual: once y treinta le habían dicho por teléfono y precisamente eran las… ¡once y veintinueve!

Yamcha tenía últimamente la virtud de llegar tarde a todos lados, no sabía si lo hacía a propósito como si deseara tener problemas, en los últimos tiempos se le hacía casi imposible llegar puntual a algún lado o cumplir con alguna cosa, así había perdido el trabajo que había tenido como guardaespaldas de un importante artista y en el que ganaba muy buen dinero, su empleador era muy amable pero no soportaba las impuntualidades. Había sido en vano que Yamcha le explicara que llegaba tarde porque había estado evitando un robo en una panadería, lo despidió igual, aunque para hacerle justicia, le pagó su indemnización.

Pero en la agencia de publicidad no tenían tantos problemas con el horario y el trabajo de Yamcha en el desfile no era en realidad tan importante: solamente tenía que pasar un par de trajes sports de marca. Le aclararon que lo contrataban por su fama como jugador de baseball ya que usualmente no tomaban modelos de tanta edad.

─Pero también por su aspecto, por supuesto─ Aclaró la jefa del departamento de recursos humanos, una bonita morena que llevaba las faldas muy cortas y un collar que parecía muy costoso ─No tomaríamos a un jugador de su edad si no tuviera tan buen aspecto, el desfile es pasado mañana y a propósito ¿Qué tienes que hacer esta noche?_ Agregó con una sonrisa cómplice.

Él la miró admirado sintiendo ese placer tan característico de sentirse reconocido "Pero que mujer tan bonita" pensó, la miró un poco más de reojo, suspiró para sus adentros e inmediatamente respondió:

─Tengo que llevar a Puar al veterinario, no se está sintiendo muy bien últimamente, creo que tiene moquillo o algo así…─

Y se despidió apresuradamente.

La mujer se quedó sin saber que pensar ¿Llevar una mascota voladora al veterinario? Eso no parecía probable ya que el animalito se veía muy sano, no parecía amoquillado ni nada por el estilo, eso más bien parecía una excusa para rechazar su insinuación ¿Era posible? Además ¿Ese tipo de mascotas parlantes iba al veterinario? Si era por rechazarla ese hombre se había portado muy torpemente y a ella no acostumbraban rechazarla.

"Espero que no se porte tan tontamente en el desfile" Pensó "O me despedirán por haberlo recomendado"

Pero Yamcha nunca llegaría a ese desfile, nunca volvería a ver a su morena admiradora de recursos humanos, y en realidad, tampoco volvería a ver a ninguna otra, un destino muy extraño lo estaba esperando en el viejo edificio destartalado que había estado revisando sin mucho éxito la noche anterior, un destino que lo separaría de su vida tranquila, de sus admiradoras y de sus actuales amigos.

* * *

Yamcha presentía algo. Su entrenamiento de largos años como guerrero le había enseñado a presentir, a darse cuenta de las cosas, y aunque a veces parecía torpe frente a la gente debido a su timidez sus sentidos eran agudísimos, como los de un lobo del desierto.

Pasó frente al edificio al anochecer acompañado por Puar a quien, por cierto, no había llevado al veterinario. Yamcha pensaba en la cita que pudo haber tenido de no haberse ido tan apresurado, solamente movido por su timidez.

─Recuerdo el último desfile del que participé─ Comentaba distraídamente ─Una de las chicas, no se cúal porque no la miré, me tiró una prenda íntima ¿Lo recuerdas Puar? Se la llevé de regalo a Oolong ¡Que contento se puso! ─

─Ese Oolong no tiene remedio─ Respondió su amigo sonriendo.

─¡Ni él ni el maestro Roshi! Son dos incorregibles pervertidos…─

Yamcha volvió a detenerse en seco como al mediodía en la calle y Puar que iba volando a su lado tampoco logró frenarse a tiempo aterrizando esta vez sobre un árbol.

─¿Pero que te pasa Yamcha? Ya van dos veces en un día que casi me mato ¿Porqué te detienes así tan de golpe? ─

Puar se sacudía hojas y ramitas del pelaje mientras su amigo miraba fijamente una de las ventanas del edificio en la que no se veía absolutamente nada más que oscuridad.

─Vamos allí, allí hay algo─

─ ¿Un fantasma? ─

─ ¡No! Vamos, pero esta vez no iluminaremos tanto no quiero que lo que haya allí se escape─

Las luces de la calle iluminaban débilmente el edificio junto con los primeros rayos de la luna, Yamcha entró decidido pero casi flotando en el aire para no hacer ningún ruido y se dirigió directamente al sitio especialmente limpio que había visto a la mañana.

En ese sitio ya no había simplemente piso limpio: había una cúpula rosada con una pequeña ventana que daba al interior del edificio, era una casita habitación armada dentro de la otra.

Yamcha sabía que iba a encontrar algo pero no estaba preparado realmente para ello, esa habitación era una de las que venían de la Corporación Cápsula y no parecía probable que fuera de un ladrón o un vagabundo, o al menos, no era lo que sus sentidos le decían, sus sentidos le decían otra cosa: allí había una presencia conocida.

Golpear le pareció inútil, no creía que alguien que se estuviera ocultando en un ruinoso edificio respondiera a un llamado en la puerta así que muy suavemente la empujó y entró directamente.

Lo primero que le llamó la atención fue una mata rojiza en un rincón, a primera vista parecía el cuero de algún animal peludo pero mirándola un poco más detenidamente notó que era cabello humano, una masa de cabello enrulado y pelirrojo tirada sobre el piso y un poco más allá un par de zapatos de taco alto y un abrigo depositados descuidadamente sobre una silla, y más allá, recostada sobre una mesita estaba una mujer de largos cabellos azules y triste mirada que lo contemplaba como quien contempla una aparición esperada.

─Bulma…─Murmuró Yamcha sintiéndose a la vez descubierto y descubridor de algo increíble.

Porque aquella Bulma era tan diferente de su amiga como podía serlo, y pese a todo era tan reconocible que no podía dudar ni un instante de que fuera ella.

─Yamcha ─ respondió una dulce y entrecortada voz femenina ─No debiste venir aquí, no tienes idea…─

─Pero… ¿Porqué? ¿De que te estás escondiendo? ¿Vegeta al final se volvió loco del todo y te amenazó? ¿Hay algún nuevo villano del que no tengamos noticias? ¿Por qué y de qué te escondes? ─

Ella no respondió enseguida, metió la cara entre sus manos y se quedó así un largo rato mientras Yamcha la miraba y Puar se le acercaba despacito.

─Contéstame Bulma, por favor… ya sé que eres Bulma, te reconocí en la calle a pesar de la peluca y los tacones y te reconozco ahora a pesar que te dejaste el pelo largo cuando siempre lo llevaste corto ¿Es para que Vegeta no te reconozca? ─

─Pero… ¡Ya deja en paz a Vegeta que no tiene nada que ver con esto! ¡Él está muerto, tú estás muerto, todos están muertos! ¡No entiendes nada! ─

─Yo creo que estoy vivo a menos que haya muerto sin darme cuenta─ Respondió Yamcha tímidamente ─Pero Vegeta ¿Cuándo murió? ─

─Hace muchísimo tiempo, pero tú no entiendes nada y es mejor que no te lo explique ¡No tendrías que haberme encontrado! Este encuentro causará nuevos futuros y nuevos sufrimientos, vete por donde viniste y olvídate de todo, ¡De todo! por favor…─

─¿Irme? ¿Olvidarme? Pero que cosas dices Bulma ¡Jamás podría hacer eso viendo a una amiga en problemas! Porque tú estás en problemas ¿Verdad?─

Ella no respondió y él miró a su alrededor. La casita era muy pequeña pero se veía bastante limpia y prolija, la camita armada en el suelo estaba tendida y había una pequeña mesita con una jarra de té y galletas. Solamente desentonaba un poco la ropa tirada sobre la silla y la peluca que le había llamado la atención en un principio.

Y Bulma no estaba vestida sexy, refinada y elegante como él estaba acostumbrado a verla, por el contrario vestía muy sencillamente con una camisa blanca, unos pantalones azules y una chaqueta violeta con el logo de la Corporación Cápsula estampado sobre una manga, una chaqueta muy parecida había visto él alguna vez ¿Pero adonde?

─Claro que estoy en problemas─ Respondió ella después de un larguísimo silencio ─Pero no conviene que me ayudes y en mi problema no tienen nada que ver ni Vegeta, ni tú ni nadie de este mundo ya que yo tampoco pertenezco a él ¿Me entiendes? ─

─Pues… para nada─

Yamcha presentía que esa no era la Bulma que él conocía, era idéntica pero a la vez demasiado diferente. ¿Quién era entonces?

─Hace mucho que estás parado mirándome y me estás poniendo nerviosa Yamcha… eres realmente tal como te recuerdo: tímido y bienintencionado, pero no debiste buscarme ¿Por qué lo hiciste? Pero bueno, ya está hecho así que elige: o te sientas y te dejas de mirarme así o te retiras de aquí y te olvidas que me viste y por cierto ¡Fue bastante descortés tu manera de entrar! ─

─Pe… perdóname Bulma… no debí… y no sabía que eras tú…pero tenía un presentimiento…─

Yamcha se sentó mecánicamente en la otra silla apartando el abrigo y los zapatos que estaban sobre ella, no pensaba irse de allí y olvidar lo que había visto: esa era su amiga que estaba en problemas y si él podía ayudarla jamás dejaría de hacerlo.

─Voy a ayudarte pero primero tienes que contarme lo que te pasa y a que mundo perteneces… no puedo ayudarte si no sé nada de ti Bulma…─

─Conociste a mi hijo ¿Verdad? Hace muchos años él vino a advertirles sobre los androides que destruirían a la humanidad. Él dejó una medicina para Gokú y tres años después regresó para ayudarlos en la guerra contra los androides, allí consiguió un control remoto para exterminarlos ¿Lo recuerdas verdad? ─

─Si, claro, no podría olvidar a Mirai Trunks ¡Fue todo un héroe en aquella lucha! ¡Y un gran tipo! ─

─Bueno… él es, o era, mi hijo─

─¿Tu hijo? Claro que Trunks es tu hijo, y Bra tu hija ¿no es verdad? ¿O acaso…? ¡Ah Bulma, explícate por favor! ─

─Cuando envié a Trunks al pasado no tenía la menor idea de lo que ocurriría. Mis cálculos mostraban un tiempo lineal, con bucles recursivos pero lineal ¿entiendes? ─

─Pero Bulma, no me expliques de esa forma, yo los únicos bucles que conozco son los del pelo ¡Sabes bien que no seguí estudiando! ─

─Jajajaja… ¡Eres el Yamcha que conocí! Dices que no pero me entiendes perfectamente, te haces el desentendido ¡y eres muy gracioso jajajajaja! ─

Por fin se vio una risa en el triste rostro de Bulma, una risa auténtica, como la de sus mejores tiempos.

─Yo tampoco entendí a pesar de ser científica ─ Agregó aún sonriendo ─No calculé la existencia de futuros alternos, de infinitos futuros alternos creados por cada suceso significativo que pueda interferir en el curso de los acontecimientos, sucesos como un viaje en el tiempo, líneas de tiempo alternas que ramifican nuestras vidas de una forma que no imaginas siquiera ¿Qué desastre hemos creado con este encuentro? ¡No quiero ni pensarlo! ─

─ ¿Desastre? ¿Por qué hablas de desastre? Cada vez te entiendo menos Bulma ─

─Trunks me lo dijo cuando regresó. Los androides que había encontrado ya no eran los androides de nuestro mundo, allí entendí que nuestros mundos no son iguales y que el tiempo no es lineal. El tiempo se parece a un árbol: cada suceso como un viaje en el tiempo crea una nueva rama que ya no puede deshacerse, volví a hacer todos los cálculos introduciendo estas nuevas variables y entendí que es así ─

─¡Otra vez hablas en difícil! ─

Ella sonrió y dijo suavemente:

─Entiende: si yo no supiera todas estas cosas habría enloquecido completamente al llegar a este mundo. A estas alturas supongo que ya no deberé explicarte quien soy ¿O sí? ─

─Creo… creo que sí ─

─Supongo que ya lo sabes pero te niegas a creerlo… Bueno, soy Bulma, la madre de Trunks, pero no tengo ninguna hija llamada Bra y no conozco casi nada de este mundo ya que vengo de uno de las tantas líneas de tiempo alternas que existen, de una línea muy triste ¿Entiendes ahora? ─

─¡Eres la Bulma del futuro! ─

Ella se quedó mirándolo con una expresión indescriptible mezcla de ironía e incredulidad ¿Era Yamcha tan tonto o había fingido no entenderla? Seguramente era lo segundo, Yamcha nunca había sido tonto pero tenía esa pequeña manía de querer amoldar un poco el mundo a sus deseos, al menos así le había parecido a ella en el tiempo en el que lo conoció.

─ ¿Y tu hijo? Parece que esta vez preferiste viajar tú y lo dejaste cuidando la casa ¿verdad? ─

Ella se quedó pensativa, como vacilando en responder o no. Luego sirvió un poco de té y se lo alcanzó a su amigo.

─No podría traerlo ─ Dijo ─Mi hijo está muerto ─

Era la noticia que Yamcha menos esperaba escuchar ¿Trunks muerto? Era imposible. Hacía tiempo él había regresado para contarles que había acabado con los androides y las cosas comenzaban a mejorar, era imposible que estuviera muerto ¿o era que había regresado y algún nuevo enemigo lo había asesinado?

─No estoy segura sobre quien lo mató ─Prosiguió ella ─Pero lo encontré muerto y a su lado la huella de que su máquina del tiempo había despegado, ya no volví a encontrarla y debí construir otra para llegar hasta aquí, en realidad no me interesaba viajar al pasado porque ya sé que no puedo cambiar nada de mi mundo haciéndolo. Mi hijo murió un tiempo después de acabar con los androides con un control remoto que mi yo del pasado construyó pero ese era otro mundo, ahora sé que viajando al pasado no podré revivirlo pero… ─

Yamcha ya entendía todo, era cierto, había muchos futuros, muchos mundos alternos que apenas si podía imaginarlos y Bulma venía precisamente de ese mundo en el que Cell había asesinado a Trunks para robarle su máquina del tiempo, ese futuro siguió su curso como no podía ser de otra forma: cuando un suceso ocurre no puede deshacerse a menos que…

─¡Las esferas del dragón! ─ Exclamó Yamcha ─ ¡Las esferas del dragón que pueden cumplir cualquier deseo! ¡Ellas pueden hacer cualquier cosa!─

─Las esferas del dragón, sí, pero no es cierto que puedan cualquier cosa, no pueden realizar nada que supere los poderes del Dios Dragón ¿lo recuerdas verdad? ─

─Pero… ahora tienen más poder─ Murmuró Yamcha.

Bulma no agregó más nada. Se veía extraña y triste. Ya de por sí era extraño ver a esa Bulma de cabello largo y expresión preocupada, sencilla y sin maquillaje pero tan hermosa como la otra; y aún más extraño pensar que había otra y tal vez otra más, cada una proveniente de una línea de tiempo diferente. Pensar ¡Ay no! ¡Yamcha no quería pensar! ¡Era para volverse loco pensar en tantos mundos, tantas cosas y tantas posibilidades en las que no había pensado nunca!

─Bulma─ Agregó entonces acercándose un poco a ella ─No quiero pensar más nada sobre lo que me dijiste sobre los futuros alternos, lo único que sé es que estás sola y triste en un mundo que no conoces, metida en una casucha en un edificio abandonado, corriendo toda clase de peligros y escondiéndote de todos, sea de donde sea que vengas lo cierto es que me conociste y fuiste mi amiga y… algo más que mi amiga ¿verdad? ¡Pero no te preocupes que ya ni me acuerdo de eso! Lo único que quiero es cuidarte, que vengas conmigo, juntos podemos planear que hacer, tal vez si buscamos a Gokú se arregle todo ¿Verdad? ─

Ahora ella lo miraba con una sonrisa y parecía conmovida.

─¿Cuidarme? ¡Ah! Yo sé cuidarme muy bien sola te lo aseguro, desde que todos murieron asesinados por los androides tuve que cuidarme sola y cuidar de mi hijo hasta que él empezó a pelear y después que lo perdí tuve muchísimos problemas más─

─¿Por eso escapaste a este mundo, verdad?_

La expresión tranquila de ella se alteró en un momento y apareció la Bulma que él conocía más, esa Bulma bastante irascible.

─¿¡Escaparme!? ¡Por supuesto que no me escapé! ¡Tengo una gran responsabilidad con mi mundo y con mi gente! ¿Quién te creíste que soy? ─

─Perdona... yo no quise decir eso... pero... que torpe soy, de verdad, perdóname por favor ─

Yamcha acercó un poco más su silla a la de ella e intentó tomarle una mano. A su lado no se sentía tímido, viniera de donde viniese era su amiga de toda la vida.

─Ven conmigo─ le dijo ─Juntos lo solucionaremos todo... ya lo verás ¿O acaso prefieres quedarte en este nido de ratas? ─

Ella volvió a sonreír con tranquilidad pero retiró su mano, luego miró a su alrededor y se quedó pensativa.

─Bueno, iré contigo si me prometes que no iremos a buscar a Gokú ni a nadie más. Algo has entendido sobre como se crean los futuros alternos ¿Verdad? No haremos nada que altere más el transcurrir de las cosas, si me prometes eso, iré contigo y tal vez, tal vez puedas ayudarme ─

Yamcha se sentía desbordante de entusiasmo.

─¡Claro que sí! ¡Claro que podré ayudarte! Haré todo lo que me digas ¿Quieres que busque las esferas del dragón o que...? ─

─Te lo diré de a poco, ahora estoy muy cansada─

Ella no dijo más nada, se levantó, acomodó algunas cosas, acarició la cabecita de Puar que se había sentado sobre la mesa y les indicó con un gesto que salieran de la casita. Entonces apretó un botón y la encapsuló guardándola en una cartera que contenía varias cápsulas más.

─Vamos, yo cuidaré de ti ahora─ Decía Yamcha mientras la acompañaba sintiéndose más extraño de lo que se había sentido nunca en toda su vida, como si estuviera flotando entre varios mundos y el pasado, el presente y el futuro estuvieran colapsando en su mente.

Solamente ella era su referencia: sea quien fuera, viniera de donde viniera: era ella, Bulma, su amiga, y lo necesitaba.

─Pasa por favor─ Dijo Yamcha abriendo la puerta de su departamento ─Te armaré una cama enseguida o mejor... duerme tú en mi cama y yo me armo una, tú perdona pero no estoy muy acostumbrado a compartir, hace años que vivo solo─

─Por mí no te preocupes, estoy acostumbrada a todo ¡Si supieras del mundo que vengo! Pero tu casa está muy bien─ Respondió ella sonriendo ─ ¿Sabes? Por un lado lamento que me hayas encontrado porque esto causará muchas complicaciones en el curso de los acontecimientos pero por otro lado me alegro, realmente creí que nunca más contaría con un guerrero, desde que murió mi hijo tuve que luchar sola─

─ ¿Quieres un poco de té? ¡o mejor! le diré a Puar que pida unas pizzas ¿o prefieres hamburguesas? ─

─Si quieres puedo cocinar algo─

Yamcha que ya estaba mirando los imanes que tenía en la heladera con teléfonos de diversos deliverys miró muy sorprendido a su nueva ¿o vieja? amiga.

─ ¿Tú sabes cocinar? ¿Desde cuando? Por lo que sé tú nunca cocinaste, ese trabajo lo hacían los robots sirvientes, tú eres una empresaria que... ─

─Esa tú no soy yo─ Lo interrumpió ella ─Hazme el favor de no compararme más con la Bulma que conoces o que conociste ¿Si? Y por supuesto que sé cocinar, sé cocinar, sé curar heridas, sé fabricar artefactos y también sé luchar ¿Estás conforme o te explico más cosas? ─

─Perdona, no quise ofenderte, realmente, perdona... ¡es que todo me resulta muy extraño! La tú que no eres tú y me pregunto desde cuando tú dejaste de ser la Bulma que conozco, porque te conozco ¿verdad? ─

─Por supuesto, nos conocemos pero tú en mi mundo estás muerto sin posibilidades de volver a la vida y no puedo decir exactamente hasta cuando nosotros fuimos nosotros mismos y cuando nuestros futuros se separaron, probablemente desde que antes que Gokú destruyera por segunda vez a Freezer, sí, porque allí mi hijo viajó en el tiempo y alteró el futuro, probablemente compartimos recuerdos hasta allí─

─ ¡Todo nuestro noviazgo! ¡Las búsquedas de las esferas del dragón! ¡La lucha contra los saiyajines y tantas cosas!─ Y Yamcha sonrió como dándose por satisfecho.

─Sí, muchas cosas, de a poco me irás entendiendo y podrás ayudarme. Ahora ¿Quieres decirme donde tienes los elementos para cocinar? ─

─Sí, por supuesto, tengo algunas cosas, yo también sé cocinar, si quieres podemos preparar unos fideos con salsa ¿Recuerdas cuando preparamos esa comida con tanto trabajo y Gokú se la comió toda sin dejarnos nada? ¡Como nos enojamos! ¡Hasta Puar se enojó!

Bulma sonrió tristemente y dijo que lo recordaba, después se pusieron a buscar las ollas para hervir los fideos, comieron e inmediatamente después ella se quedó dormida en el sillón.

Yamcha la miraba sin terminar de superar esa sensación de irrealidad que lo invadía "Que cansada estaba" Pensó. No podía dejar de preguntarse que era lo que la Bulma del futuro alterno había venido a hacer al suyo. Lo más probable era que estuviera buscando las esferas del dragón para revivir a su hijo que había sido asesinado por Cell.

Él jamás había pensado en ese futuro ¿Cuándo se había creado? ¿Cómo y porqué? ¿Acaso Trunks no había evitado su muerte asesinando a Cell antes de que él lo matara? Él se los había contado cuando estuvo de regreso pero... si Cell existió, pudo robar la máquina del tiempo y viajar al pasado para buscar a los androides era evidente que el mundo en el cuál Trunks estaba muerto había seguido existiendo, no podía simplemente disolverse en la nada. Esa era una línea de tiempo diferente.

Bulma venía de esa línea de tiempo, la más desdichada.

Se veía bella, tan bella como siempre había sido, pero triste y cansada. ¡Que sola estaría en ese mundo sin ninguno de sus amigos! ¿O tendría amigos nuevos? ¿Quiénes habrían sobrevivido a las masacres de Cell y los androides? Yamcha tenía muchos deseos de preguntarle pero se dio cuenta que debía dejarla dormir.

La cubrió con una manta, apagó la luz y se dispuso a dormir él también pero le fue imposible. No podía dejar de mirarla.

Miraba su bonito rostro Iluminado apenas por la débil luz que entraba de la calle, en él se le notaban unas leves marcas en las comisuras de los labios y unas incipientes ojeras que hablaban de muchas noches en vela y posiblemente de bastante llanto.

Unos inmensos deseos de protegerla y cuidarla hasta el fin se apoderaron del alma del guerrero que sintió nacer desde lo más profundo de su alma todos sus antiguos ímpetus de pelea.

Sea quien fuera el que molestara a Bulma se las vería con él.

Pero ¡Vaya! Necesitaba entrenamiento. Yamcha era fuerte, mucho más fuerte que cualquier humano de la tierra pero podría ser muchísimo más fuerte si volviera a entrenar y tuviera un nuevo maestro que le enseñara nuevas técnicas. Tendría que ver a Gokú, sí, mañana mismo buscaría a Gokú y entrenaría junto con Oob pero ¡Que estaba pensando! No podía abandonar a Bulma.

Puar se había dormido en su camita, seguramente estaría soñando con mariposas y ratones y Bulma de vez en cuando movía sus ojos debajo de los cerrados párpados y murmuraba algunas palabras ¿Con qué estaría soñando ella? Probablemente una pesadilla con su mundo apocalíptico y su hijo asesinado que ya no podría revivir.

Amanecía ya cuando Yamcha se quedó dormido en el sillón que estaba al lado de Bulma, se despertó muy pronto, incómodo y con bastante frío.

─¿Quieres café? ─ Le preguntó ella que ya estaba despierta.

─Sí... perdón ¡me quedé dormido! Dime ya en que puedo ayudarte Bulma, iré inmediatamente adonde sea que me digas─

─Sí, ya sé que estás dispuesto a ayudarme pero primero ─ Dijo Bulma mientras le servía un café recién preparado que tenía un excelente aroma ─Primero tienes que saber algunas cosas─

─¿Qué cosas? ¡Cuéntame todo! ─

─Para empezar, has de saber que no vengo ni del futuro ni del pasado sino de un universo alterno y vine con la intención de no cambiar absolutamente nada más, necesito mucha energía para recargar mi máquina, por eso no puedo regresar aún, y tampoco he encontrado lo que vine a buscar, si vas a ayudarme tienes que prometerme que no hablarás absolutamente con nadie de esto y que tampoco harás nada que pueda crear otro universo alterno ¿entendiste? ─

─Claro. Entendí perfectamente. Entonces vienes de un tiempo similar a éste─

─Sí. Creí que esto sería lo mejor para evitar cambios─

─ ¿Y tienes la misma edad que la otra Bulma y que yo? ¡Pero tu cabello largo hace que te veas más joven! ¡Te lo juro! ─

─No necesito halagos que no vienen a cuento─ interrumpió ella con una pizca de mal humor─ En este universo está todo lo que yo necesito, el problema es que no puedo hacerme con ello, por mucho que me disfrace temo provocar algún cambio o situación paradojal ¿Me entiendes?─

─¡Otra vez hablas en difícil! ─

─Bueno, entonces diré: temo provocar una situación extraña como encontrarme con mi otro yo. Necesito de verdad que no le digas nada a nadie y ocultes mi identidad a toda costa. Mira: si alguien te pregunta por mí o me vé por aquí y le llamo la atención le dirás que me llamo Malu y soy una antigua novia tuya, me pondré la peluca y los tacos para ser irreconocible. Te queda claro ¿Verdad? ─

─¿Malu? ¿Antigua novia? ¿Te parece eso creíble? ─

─Sí. Tuviste muchas novias ¡y creo que hasta una se llamaba Nalu, Calu o algo parecido jajajajaja! ─

Yamcha puso cara de inocencia.

─¿Muchas novias? Fueron tonterías Bulma ¡Te lo juro! ¡Jamás tuve muchas novias!─

─Ya lo sé y no me importa para nada. Malu es pequeño juego de palabras con mi nombre, lo único que me importa ahora es que nadie me reconozca─

─Puedes quedarte aquí todo el tiempo que quieras y si quieres para siempre ¡Ya no estás sola Bulma! ¡No estarás sola nunca más! ¡Puedes contar conmigo para lo que sea!─

Se podía notar que ella estaba conmovida, por muy fuerte, valiente y decidida que fuese, por muchas cosas durísimas que hubiera enfrentado en su mundo, no podía dejar de conmoverla aquel ofrecimiento desbordante de sinceridad.

─Te agradezco─ Dijo y lo confirmó con una hermosa sonrisa ─Pero no puedo quedarme para siempre. Mi hijo muerto y mi mundo me necesitan, y me necesitan de muchas formas. He dejado muchas cosas allí que te iré contando de a poco. Por lo pronto necesito que vayas a la Corporación Cápsula y consigas un mapa de todas las instalaciones, allí hay cosas que necesito y en mi mundo ya no puedo fabricar por un tema que te contaré luego─

─ ¡Iré enseguida! Tú puedes quedarte aquí, puedes bañarte, lavar tu ropa ¡Uy! La lavadora está descompuesta! Perdona... pero, la ducha está bien así que bañarte sí puedes y también puedes descansar, mirar televisión, usar la computadora ¡Haz de cuenta que esta es tu casa! Y Puar puede hacerte compañía, aunque aún está durmiendo... ─

─Déjalo pobrecito mientras tanto yo puedo reparar la lavadora ─

─ ¿En serio? ─

─ ¡Claro! ¿Te olvidas que soy una experta en tecnología? ¡Pude construir una máquina para viajar en el tiempo y no voy a poder reparar una simplísima lavadora de ropa! ─

─ ¡Jajaja! Tienes razón. También reparaste muchas veces el radar del dragón ¿recuerdas? ─

─Recuerdo muchas cosas pero escúchame bien: cuando vayas a Corporación Cápsula debes tener mucho cuidado, tienes que conseguir ese mapa sin que nadie se entere─

─ ¡No hay ningún problema! ¡lo conseguiré enseguida!─

─ ¿Y como piensas hacer eso? Yo lo estuve intentando por dos semanas y no conseguí nada, las instalaciones han cambiado bastante de lo que yo recuerdo y esos mapas en realidad no existen, nunca existieron y no se guardan en ninguna parte─

─ ¿Eh? ─

─ ¡Claro! ¿No crees que sería casi una invitación al robo o al espionaje tener un mapa de esos? Lo que yo necesito es que averigües cosas sobre las instalaciones y que así puedas dibujar un mapa para que podamos buscar lo que necesito sin alterar prácticamente nada, mejor dicho: nada─

─Ya te lo dije, no hay ningún problema, averiguaré todo lo que necesitas ¿Recuerdas cuando nos conocimos? ─

─¡Claro! Eras un pirata del desierto─

─Si. Les quitaba su dinero y pertenencias a las personas y era bastante bueno en ello, no volví a hacerlo nunca pero si es por ayudarte ¡Ya vas a ver de lo que puedo ser capaz! ¿No me crees?─

Ella sonrió por toda respuesta.

Yamcha se echó un abrigo sobre los hombros y salió después de despedirse de Bulma reiterándole que quería que se sintiera como en su casa: no tenía la menor idea de cómo iba a hacer para conseguir la información que su amiga le había pedido pero eso no era algo que le preocupase, ya vería cómo cuando llegara el momento.

La Corporación Cápsula quedaba bastante lejos de la casa de Yamcha pero él ni voló ni tomó algún transporte, simplemente caminó rápido, tan rápido que los otros transeúntes apenas si podían verlo y así muy pronto estuvo frente a la gran empresa.

"Todavía tengo muchas habilidades aunque a veces me olvido de practicarlas" pensó él y se quedó como paseando frente a la entrada de la empresa ¿con quien podría hablar? ¿Cómo podía empezar? A esa hora estaban terminando de llegar los empleados. ¿Hablaría con alguno? Todos parecían muy apurados y poco dispuestos pero ¡Ese poderoso ki no podía ser de ningún otro más que de Trunks! Era justo lo que necesitaba.

El hijo de la dueña de la empresa no entraba junto con los otros empleados, Yamcha prestó atención para ubicarlo: sentía su ki varios metros a la izquierda. Miró discretamente: sí, en ese momento estaba llegando frente a las oficinas, tendría que apurarse si quería alcanzarlo pero ese no era problema, se movió muy rápido y en menos de un minuto estuvo frente al muchacho impidiéndole el paso.

─ ¡Hola Yamcha! ─ Exclamó Trunks con cara de sueño y agradablemente sorprendido ─ ¿De dónde saliste? ¿Qué haces por aquí? ¿Vienes a visitar a mi madre? ─

─ ¿A tu madre? ¡Sí! ¡Claro! ¡Vengo a visitarla a ella! ¿Por qué no? ─

Un atrevido plan iba tomando forma en la mente de Yamcha.

─ ¿Puedes decirme donde la encuentro Trunks? ─ Agregó amablemente─ Tengo que pedirle un pequeño favor─

─Claro ¡tú siempre eres bienvenido aquí Yamcha! Pero no podrás demorarte mucho porque ella en media hora tendrá una reunión muy importante y más tarde un almuerzo de negocios, la encontrarás en su oficina, llegó temprano, como siempre ¿Recuerdas donde queda? ─

─No, hace mucho tiempo que no vengo aquí─

─Acompáñame─ El joven le hizo una seña para que lo siguiera y moviéndose con desenvoltura le indicó una puerta al final de un bien iluminado pasillo donde había varias plantas naturales.

Yamcha golpeo tímidamente.

─¡No estoy para nadie! ─ se escuchó una voz desde adentro.

─Soy Yamcha... ─ Agregó él intentando aparecer aún más tímido.

─ ¡Pasa entonces! ─ Gritó la femenina pero algo irritada voz.

─ ¡Que gusto verte pero has venido en un mal momento! ─ Exclamó ella un poco molesta pero sonriente ─Siéntate y sírvete un poco de café por favor, y cuéntame que te trae por aquí─

Una gran jarra térmica repleta de café estaba frente a Bulma que se movía con presteza en su silla giratoria, atendiendo el teléfono y agendando citas. Se veía elegantísima con sus labios pintados, aros de oro, el cabello con un impecable corte y un pañuelo de seda en su cuello.

Yamcha se sentó y se sirvió una taza de café para ganar tiempo, tenía que acostumbrarse un poco a la impresión de compararla con la Bulma que había llegado de la otra línea temporal.

Ella encendió un cigarrillo, se lo llevó a los labios y se dispuso a escucharlo.

Yamcha comparó mentalmente a esta Bulma con la otra y le pareció que si bien ésta era más elegante la otra le parecía más hermosa y hasta más joven.

─ ¡Vaya! ─ Dijo ─ ¿Sigues fumando? Me parece que te verías más joven si no lo hicieras... y tu cabello también ¿Por qué tomaste la costumbre de llevarlo tan corto?─

─ ¿Eh? ¿Viniste a hablar conmigo o a criticarme? ─ Una leve mueca de disgusto se dibujó en la cara de Bulma mientras le daba otra chupada un tanto ansiosa a su cigarro.

─ ¡Pero si no te critico! Solamente te comparo con... con lo que podrías ser si no fumaras tanto ¿Por qué no intentas dejar el cigarrillo? Es malo para la salud ¿Sabías?─

Ella lo miró de costado y empezó a repiquetear sus dedos sobre el escritorio, su disgusto había aumentado bastante.

─ ¿Viniste de parte de alguna asociación de lucha contra el tabaco, de fumadores anónimos o que? He hecho un gran esfuerzo para recibirte ya que en un rato tengo una reunión ¡Por favor, no te andes con vueltas y dime a que viniste! ¿Necesitas un préstamo? Te prestaré lo que quieras─

Ella ya había sacado la chequera y la había depositado sobre el escritorio disponiéndose a escribir la cifra que él dijera.

─Esta vez no quiero un préstamo ─Dijo Yamcha tratando de darle a su voz un entonación seria ─Creo que puedo ganarme muy bien la vida sólo y empecé un pequeño proyecto con un amigo, se trata de una empresa de videojuegos, una pequeña empresa claro, nos dedicaremos a fabricar programas para las consolas de videojuego─

─ ¿Estudiaste programación? ─ Bulma lo miró bastante sorprendida: no se imaginaba a su amigo, el guerrero del desierto, sentado horas y horas programando frente a una computadora ─No me parece que sea lo tuyo─ Agregó.

─No, no, mi amigo es el programador─ Mintió Yamcha que no tenía ningún amigo programador ni pensaba dedicarse a los videojuegos ─Yo haré otro tipo de trabajo, seré el que aporte las ideas ¿entiendes? Por ejemplo, haremos un juego llamado "Torneo de artes marciales" y yo le daré las ideas sobre distintos luchadores con sus poderes de pelea correspondientes, haremos un juego con participantes parecidos a nosotros aunque por supuesto no daré los nombres verdaderos ¿Qué te parece? ─

─Con tal que no des nombre ni nada por el estilo me parece una muy buena idea, pero sigo sin entender para que me necesitas, si es que no necesitas un préstamo para empezar el negocio ¿Qué?─

─Es muy simple... paso a contarte... planeamos hacer un juego que se llamará "Aventuras en la Corporación Cápsula", se tratará de diferentes personajes que entrarán a la Corporación Cápsula, algunos con buenas intenciones y otros no tanto... y bien, como verás, necesitaría que me dieras información sobre como es la corporación por dentro para poder diseñar el juego, necesitaría, por ejemplo, que me hicieras un mapa... ─

─ ¿Un mapa de las instalaciones de mi empresa? ¿Para un videojuego? ¿Acaso te volviste loco? ─ Bulma lo miraba asombradísima, no podía creer que su amigo le estuviera pidiendo eso ─ ¿Es que quieres facilitarles el trabajo a los ladrones y espías o qué? ─

─No sería un mapa real─ La tranquilizó Yamcha ─Simplemente muéstrame más o menos como son las instalaciones y de ahí nosotros le cambiamos todo y hacemos un mapa para el juego, completamente falso, por supuesto─

─ ¡Claro! ─ Ella suspiró aliviada ─Quieres tener una idea para hacer algo que pueda parecer real, como lo del torneo ¿no es cierto? ─

─ ¡Exacto! ─

Yamcha se distendió en su asiento aparentando absoluta tranquilidad aunque por dentro estaba bastante preocupado, pensaba si sería capaz de recordar los datos verdaderos que ella le daría, aunque por lo demás el plan estaba saliendo a la perfección y ella no sospechaba nada. Además ¿Qué podría sospechar? ¿Qué necesitaba los datos de su empresa para dárselos a una sí misma que entraría a autorrobarse? ¡Si a él mismo le parecía increíble!

─Ahora no tengo mucho tiempo─ Dijo ella levantándose de su asiento ─Pero haremos una cosa muy simple, tengo un mapa completo de las instalaciones en mi computadora... ─

─ ¿En serio tienes un mapa? ─ La interrumpió él ─¿Y cuando lo hiciste? ¡Creí que esos mapas no existían! ─

─Desde que Trunks trabaja aquí los tenemos... ¿Cómo sabes que antes no existían? ─

─ ¡Nada! Simplemente lo supuse─

─Fue idea de Trunks, antes teníamos miedo por los robos, pero teniéndolo a él y a mi esposo difícilmente alguien se atreva a entrar ¿no crees? Pero por supuesto no llegaría al extremo de exhibir las instalaciones de mi empresa en un juego─

─Claro ¡por supuesto! ¿Me vas a dar el mapa? ─

─Haré algo mejor─ Ella se dirigió a la computadora y tocó un par de teclas ─Aquí tengo el mapa verdadero... le pongo "Reordenar aleatoriamente" y... ¡Listo! ¡Aquí tienes lo que necesitas para tu juego! ¿No soy una genia? ─

Bulma le entregó un CD a Yamcha con gran satisfacción.

─No necesitas agradecerme. Siempre estaré dispuesta a ayudar a un amigo ¡Regresa cuando quieras! ─

Sonriente pero decidida Bulma lo acompañó a la puerta mientras encendía otro cigarrillo con un bonito encendedor dorado.

Él se fue bastante triste. ¿De que podría servir ese mapa falso? No creía que de mucho pero de todas formas se lo llevaría a su amiga. Era lo mejor que había podido hacer ese día.

Cuando llegó a su departamento Bulma estaba metiendo ropa en la lavadora ya reparada y Puar la ayudaba.

Yamcha le entregó el CD con expresión desmoralizada.

─Hice lo mejor que pude─ Le dijo ─Parece que al fin se hicieron esos mapas y Bulma me dio uno, le hice toda una historia sobre una empresa de videojuegos y me creyó, pero... ¡Está todo cambiado y no te va a servir para nada! ─

─ ¿Todo cambiado? ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? ─

─Puso "Reordenar aleatoriamente" ¡eso significa que lo cambió todo! ─

Bulma sonrió y puso el CD en la computadora de Yamcha.

─Pues yo ─ Dijo ampliando su sonrisa ─Soy aún más inteligente que mi otro yo, parece que ella no sabe o no imaginó que el reordenamiento se puede deshacer con un simple programita ¡No sabes cuanto te agradezco lo que conseguiste Yamcha! ¡Eres maravilloso! ─

Ella lo miró dulcemente y él sintió que le subía un calor muy intenso, una mezcla de placer y vergüenza.

─Me alegra haberte sido útil─ Murmuró ─Creí que no te serviría de nada... no conté con tu gran inteligencia y ¿sabes? ─ Antes de decir esto Yamcha dudó bastante paro al fin lo dijo ─ ¿Sabes? Te ves más bonita que la otra.

Ella hizo un gesto de reconocimiento ante el halago pero no le respondió. Estaba muy ocupada estudiando el mapa.

─Ya sé donde está todo lo que necesito, mañana mismo iré a buscarlo. Puedes acompañarme si quieres─

─¡Claro que te acompañaré! Ya te dije que puedes contar conmigo para lo que necesites─

─Pero... ─Agregó un poco dubitativo ─No te ofendas pero... ¿Me puedes decir que es lo que necesitas y para qué? ¿O es un secreto? ─

─Es una larga historia. Si tienes un poco de tiempo y unas tazas de té, te lo contaré todo, o al menos una parte ─

Puar se dispuso a preparar el té y Yamcha a escuchar la historia que Bulma, la Bulma de otra línea temporal, tenía para contarle.

Era una historia muy interesante.

* * *

_Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, la idea de la tercer línea temporal figura en varias páginas y creo que tiene sentido, si Cell asesinó una vez a Trunks por más que él lo haya evitado en un nuevo viaje, asesinando él a Cell, ese mundo en el que estaba muerto no podía menos que seguir existiendo si seguimos la lógica planteada por la serie ningún mundo se deshace una vez que se creó. Como no sabemos casi nada de esa línea temporal, de allí es que aproveché las ideas para crear este fic._

_El recuerdo de cuando Yamcha y Bulma prepararon un comida que Gokú se comió sin dejarles nada lo tomé del Ova "La seguridad vial de Gokú", me pareció un detalle divertido y realmente hasta Puar se había enojado ¡que cosas!_

_También tomé ideas de las últimas noticias que dio Akira sobre sus personajes, por ejemplo, la granja de Ten Shin Han, no sé si tenía o no frutales, pero bueno, pongámosle que sí, jejeje._

_Espero sinceramente que estén disfrutando la historia y no olviden dejar sus reviews que son muy agradecidos y me van ayudando a mejorar._

_A los que quieran leer mi cuasi -original, que es bastante mas fuertecito que esto, pueden buscarme en fictionpress, creo que también podrán disfrutar de esa historia. ¡Ojo los menores de edad! Ese fic no es apto para menores de 13._

_¡Un saludo gattaro y nos vemos en el próximo capitulo!_


End file.
